Casper High Magic
by Fanatic24
Summary: What if Casper High teaches magic in secret? What if they were invited to the Tri-Wizard Tournament? What if they help or makes things worse in the British Wizarding World? What if... Warning: Characters maybe ooc.
1. Chapter 1

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…Which I do not own again…

-.-

Warning: There will be cases of ooc in several cases…

-.-

This is a challenge fic. response to a challenge issued by **ploTheif**. I will be adding and taking from the challenge.

-.-

**Read Before Reading: **

It's been a long time since I watched Danny Phantom, along with reading Harry Potter. I would be skimming most aspects of both.

I would be doing snapshots of this story, instead of doing bullet points or having write down parts that don't have any info behind it… and to not confuse people.

These snapshots would be mostly flashbacks and will be in _italics_, not to confuse people with the ongoing story.

-.-

Casper High…just your average every day American high school…The average bully jock, the airhead and stuck up cheerleaders, band geeks, nerds, goth's and everything else in between. One of the few aspects that makes this school different from the normal is that Casper High is the usual ghost attacks.

Ghost attacks is the norm not only at Casper High but at Amity Park in total. There's only one that stands for the city…

"I am the Box Ghost! Fear Me!" Box Ghost boomed flying around Amity. The citizens of the city simply ignored the ghost and continued on their way, "Fear me!"

"Give it a rest Box Ghost," Danny Phantom yelled out flying towards the Box Ghost with the Fenton thermos in hand.

Another day of normalcy…

Despite this all, there is one more secret that Casper High has that only a certain few know and a part of. Despite what many believe to be a normal school, is nothing but normal. Although you just have to ask the right person about that.

-.-

"I can't believe none of them know," Tucker snickered as he and Sam walked down the main hall of Casper high.

Sam rolled her eyes at him, "It wouldn't be much of a secret if they can easily figure it out, Tucker."

"Or maybe…" Tucker whispered slowly, "They did figure it out but they had their minds wiped clean."

"…Shut up Tucker," Sam said hitting his shoulder.

"Ow," Tucker whined rubbing his now sore arm, "Really?"

"I would have hexed you but we are still in a no magic-zone right now," Sam said glancing down the hall to see random students whispering to themselves.

"On another note," Tucker said stopping in front of his locker, and taking out his PDA, "According to my PDA…He should be running down the hall after just capturing the Box Ghost…"

"Guys!" Danny called out running down the hall with his backpack in one hand and the thermos in another.

"Do you really have him on the clock?" Sam asked glancing over at the PDA.

"The Box Ghost is really predictable," Tucker laughed opening his locker.

"I was talking about Danny," Sam deadpanned, she turned and checked on a very tired Danny, "Long night or morning?"

"Both," Danny answered stuffing the thermos into his backpack, "My dad made a new invention that kept targeting me and when I finally thought I could close my eyes in peace, this idiot woke me up…again."

"Hey!" Box Ghost cried from the thermos.

"Shut up for once," Danny said zipping his backpack shut.

"I have feelings you know," Was a muffled response.

"What was this killer invention about this time?" Sam asked leaning against the lockers.

"…I don't know what's it called exactly," Danny said grimly, his shoulders slouched forwards at the memories, "It's an ecto-gun that shoots ectoplasm…"

"That doesn't seem so bad," Tucker said laughing uneasily.

"It's similar to the BOOmerang," Danny deadpanned, causing Tucker to wince and Sam to face palm, "Since my dad thought the boomerang as a fail he decided to..."

Danny shook his head, "The ecto-gun is designed to lock into a single specific energy. Guess who they used?"

"Danny Phantom?" Sam and Tucker answered in the same time.

"Yep," Danny said rubbing his arm, "What time is it?"

"It's a quarter to eight," Tucker said looking at is PDA.

"Good…I'm not totally late," Danny let out a sigh of relief, he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a yellow slip of paper.

"Another meeting with your councilor," Tucker asked shutting his locker shut.

"Do you still think it's a good idea to tell him about you know?" Sam whispered tugging on Danny's arm.

"If it means having a trusting adult who helps me get caught up with my school work, covers for me with my parents and school issues…it's all good," Danny said waving at Sam and Tucker as he walked down the hall, "I'll see you guys later for Chem."

-.-

"_I understand and will accept whatever danger this secret of your will hold, Mr. Fenton," Lancer said looking across of a fidgety Danny Fenton, "I've kept secrets about the Wizarding World This isn't any different. Now…Tell me whatever secret of yours?"_

"_I would go to my parent but…" Danny scratched his head nervously, "I rather not see their reactions to it."_

_Lancer nodded encouragingly at Danny to continue._

"_How would ghost powers or abilities affect having magic?" Danny said quickly stalling as long as he can but still trying to get some sort of answers. _

_Lancer raised an eyebrow, "It will all depends really... As you know, some ghost cannot use magic. However there are some ghost could use magi to some degree. Those who could use magic could use it to a high or low degree. Does that answer your question?" _

"_Somewhat?" Danny said gripping his arm and gulping a bit, "How about combining ghost ablates with magic?"_

"_Did your parents ask you about this?" Lancer asked, leaning against his chair more, "Considering…"_

"_That their normies or muggles better at it?" Danny said with an eyebrow raised, "No, this is kind of more personal."_

_Lancer signed for Danny to continue. _

_Danny slowly nodded, "It's better if I show you…"_

_Lancer eyes widened, brow rising higher and higher and mouth agape as two rings appeared around Danny to slowly reveal his secret, "By Merlin's beard…I understand why you didn't go to your parents about this."_

-.-

"Two reports for English and Charms, three work packets for Arithmancy and Geometry, essays for charms, potions and…" Lancer checked off Danny work as the young halfa handed him paper after paper and packer after packet, "You and your friends are still doing your project for both Usage of Dark Arts and Defense Against Dark Arts correct?"

"We finished with the UDA project," Danny nodded handing Lancer a small usb flash drive, "For the other, it's almost finished."

Lancer took the flash drive with a nod, "Everything else is here correct?"

"Yes sir," Danny nodded nervously, "Thanks again for allowing me to catch up Mr. Lancer."

"I consider what you and your friends do as extra-curricular," Lancer said with a curt nod, he rearranged everything around his desk before he stood up, "Come along. I have an announcement to make to our half of the school."

"Does this have to do with a tournament that's happening in a school in Scotland…which I knew nothing about…?" Danny said quickly looking around the office not wanting to make eye contact with Lancer.

"…Just get yourself to class, Fenton," Lancer said pointing at his door.

"I'll take that as a yes," Danny said quickly running out of the office.

Lancer chuckled shaking his head, "Might was will tell the students we were chosen to go to participate in the tournament."

-.-

Danny repeatedly hit his head against the locker he was currently trapped in…again, "This is getting old really fast Dash."

Even though Danny couldn't see out of the locker, he could tell by the descending laughter that of the popular kids that they were leaving them there.

Counting down to ten, Danny said an incantation under his breath and the dial of the locker began to dial the combination to open the locker. After a short few seconds the locker door open and Danny stepped out of the locker. He slammed the locker close and began to walk down the hall.

"Fenton."

Danny shoulders sagged, he looked up to see Kwan and Star standing in front of him.

"Do you have my backpack?" Danny asked standing in front of him.

Kwan lifted up Danny backpack, "Took it before he or any of the others could look through it."

"You should really consider putting a charm or an illusion on that thing," Star said pointing at the backpack, "They were considering opening it."

"I know," Danny said as he and the other two walked down the hall, "You two could have just handed it to Sam or Tucker."

"Mr. Lancer saw us with the backpack and told us to go find you and go to the auditorium," Kwan said taking off his letterman jacket, "I really hate wearing this thing. I prefer my robes."

"Don't we all," Star said with an eye roll.

"I don't wear robes, since you two know I grew up in a normie household," Danny said with a shrug.

"Oh right…muggleborn," Star said flickering her hair over her shoulder, "You know, it's so degrading having to stoop so low and act so..."

"_Average_ in the _normal_ setting," Danny said, strewing over his wording.

"I am this close to cursing Dash one of these days," Kwan said frowning.

"You're not the only one," Danny said stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets.

"You heard about the tournament right?" Star asked teasingly at the other two.

"Who hasn't?" Kwan laughed.

"That's what Mr. Lancer going to announce to us," Danny said smirking at them.

"Guys," Sam called out running down the hall, "Hurry it up, it's about to start. Tucker's saving us our seats."

"We're coming, we're coming," Danny said as he, Kwan and Star run down the hall to Sam and they all headed towards the auditorium.

-.-

"_I ensure you that your son is in good hands, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Lancer said as he lead the parents into a room small room that had windows on one of the walls that allowed for them to see the classroom next door. In the room it showed several young children playing together or on their own with several of the toys in the classroom. One of those children is a six-year-old Danny Fenton._

_Young Danny Fenton looked around the room unsurely of everything around him. It' was all new to him. The posters in the room hung around the room moved around, the toys were different to him and the way the people dressed was off for him. Although considering what his parents wear on a day-to-day bases. _

_Several kids his age approached him causing Danny to uneasily look for a way out. _

"_What's your name?" Asked one of the kids, he had on a pair of thick glasses that kept slipping down his nose._

"_D-Daniel," Danny stuttered out shyly._

_A pigtailed girl wearing a purple floral dress, scrunched up her nose at the formality of the name, "…Danny. That's your new name." _

"_Hiya Danny," The only blonde of the group giggled, she nudged the boy next to her, "Say hi Kwan."_

"_Hi," Kwan waved at Danny, "Do you know how to play exploding snap?" _

"_What's that?" Danny asked tilting his head to the side._

"_You have much to learn," Kwan said pulling Danny deeper into the classroom, the others quickly followed. _

"_Are they also…?" Maddie asked Lancer looking at the other children in worry. _

"_Most of them are growing up in a magical household," Lancer answered her, "There are kids in there that grew up in a similar situation to your son's. Now if we could, I need to explain several rules to the both of you…"_

-.-

"Now that almost everyone is here that's su…Dash Baxter and Paulina Sanchez what are you two doing here?" Lancer frowned as he stood on the stage in the auditorium. He saw the two trying to blend into the crowd that assembled in the auditorium. The key word, trying. Every time the two tried to sit with the other students, said students would quickly move away from them thus leaving several seats empty around the two, "You two aren't on the list to be here, leave."

"I just wan-" Paulina began to say but she was cut off when Lancer pointed at the exit's.

"Come one, Mr. L," Dash said not wanting to leave.

"March," Lancer said sternly, "Now."

As if in a trance , the two stood up and began to march off towards the exits. They shut the doors behind them for the doors to only be thrown open to have Danny, Sam, Star and Kwan quickly walking into the giant room.

"If your four could take a seat," Lancer said narrowing his eyes at the two.

The four laughed nervously and quickly looked around for a seat.

"Guys!" Tucker called out waving at them, he pointed at the empty seats around him, "I saved you all seats!"

The four of them quickly sat down around Tucker and waited.

Lancer waited for a couple of seconds before he cleared his throat, "First things first…"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crooked dark wood wand and flickered it around the auditorium, a swish of air spun around the room, "Just making sure no one listens into this information. As evident of earlier episode…"

A couple of chuckles speared throughout the room.

"As probably you all probably either heard from the grape vine or floo network," Lancer said pacing around the stage, "About a tournament happening in a school in Scotland…To be precise…that rumor is partially true."

Mummers and whispers went throughout the room in either confusion or excitement.

"If all of you remember, that during the summer all of you had signed a wager along with either your parents or councilor's," Lancer said pointing his wand at a stack of papers at the far end of the stage, "Those were actually permission slips… To head to Scotland to not only see this Tournament but to also participate in it…"

Silence was the only thing that rang through.

"You can start celebrating now," Lancer said, "But before you do, pack your bags and everything you need. In three days all of us will be heading off. Were' late as it is. Oh be sure to be wearing your proper uniforms for this event."

-.-

"I still don't know how you managed to convince the other school's to do this Albus," Minerva said shaking her head, "Inviting a foreign school to Tri-Wizard Tournament. Never heard of such thing happening."

"I believe it's time for a change, but doing it in small steps," Albus said taking a sip of tea, "This school…"

"Casper High," Snape said, his lips curled with disgust at the thought.

"Yes Casper High," Albus chuckled, his eyes twinkled a bit, "They have such an interesting program. Did either of you know, that they start teaching them at the young age of six and then slowly integrate them into muggle society."

"So young…" Minerva said partially horrified, "How could they?"

"What are they planning on doing…making an army?" Snape asked dryly.

"Nope," Albus said lightheartedly, "The main reason for this is for the Minister to review this program and to see if it would be implemented here."

"Is that the only reason?" Snape asked with an eyebrow raised.

Albus only chuckled his eyes twinkled in mischief.

To be continued…

….R&R….


	2. Chapter 2

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…Which I do not own again…

-.-

Warning: There will be cases of ooc in several cases…

-.-

Wow…What a reception. Just one chapter and I already got 12 reviews. That's different for me. Heck if you see my other stories, it takes time for those stories to even get close to that point.

THANK YOU! I hope you stick with me. Oh as for the necromancer thing…I love that idea!

Ghost energy….That is good!

So many ideas…I might be making a squeal to this…but who knows.

-.-

"You are so lucky," Jazz said as she helped Danny pack up, "Going to Scotland for almost an entire school year."

"Yea, lucky," Danny said scanning through his computer, "Are you sure you can hold down things here?"

"Positive," Jazz nodded zipping the suitcase shut, "It won't be so bad since Red Hunter is out there too."

"I really don't know if that's a good or bad thing," Danny said shutting off his computer, "Even though we reached an understanding, she might still go after the good ghost out there. How will she able to capture them and send them back to the Ghost Portal."

"Just leave everything to me little brother," Jazz said ruffling his hair.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yea sure, I locked my computer in case mom or dad…or anyone will try and hack into it. All my things that relate to my extra-curricular activity is packed up and most of it is in your room for safe keeping."

"Are mom and dad making take any Fenton-weapons with you?" Jazz asked.

Danny stood up and headed towards his closet, he then began to pull out a red and black metallic like trunk. The trunk had random scratch and burn marks, decorated with the Casper High logo, a raven. Pressing a button on the trunk, Danny stepped back as the trunk began to open itself. The trunk is similar to a tackle-box. Only on a bigger scale, "The only things I'm taking is the boomerang, a couple of thermos's, lots of Fenton Ghost finder line, ghost gloves…Jack o' Nine Tails, Bazooka, Fenton Crammer…"

"Pack some Ecto-Dejecto," Jazz said looking through the trunk, "You'll never know if you'll need it."

"Hm, true," Danny nodded, "I wasn't planning on bringing all of this, but you know how trouble tends to follow me."

"Don't we all know it," Jazz said rolling her eyes, "Are the others packing anything like this?"

"I already got Sam a couple of wrist rays," Danny said rubbing his chin, he notice Jazz shaking her head at him, "What, she likes them. I also got them all specter's deflectors and Fenton phones-"

"Are they all going to work where you are going," Jazz said nervously, "What if it doesn't?"

"That's why I'm packing right now instead of last minute," Danny said placing his suitcases into the trunk, "Tucker is going to use his techno-magic to ensure that they all work. Extra credit or something like that…"

-.-

"It's alive! It's ali-i-ive!" Tucker cried out fiddling with his PDA, "I'm not going to die during this trip!"

"Tucker, keep it down up there," Tucker mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom," Tucker said aloud to his mother.

Tucker snickered as the continued to fiddle with his electronics. He then pulled out what looked like a yellow thin, long rectangular wooden ruler that had red markings; said marking looked to be a type of computer code. It was about ten inches long and an inch wide, it was also Tucker's wand, "Alright…let's see if this works…"

He waved his wand and gray and yellow sparks spat out from it towards Tucker's PDA. The PDA glowed for a bit before it continued to ran as normally, "I love technology and magic…and meat. Cant' forget about the meat."

Tucker tucked (No pun intended) behind his ear and examined his PDA, "Perfect."

-.-

"How many times do I have to say it," Sam yelled at her mother, "I am not going to pack any of that horrid things you call clothing!"

"It's just a dress," Pamela said showing a pink and white frilly dress, "Just in case."

"I rather wear a potato sack," Sam said gritting her teeth, "Why do I even need a dress anyway? Let alone one that looks like the inspiration came from a video game."

Pamela blinked several times and looked at the dress carefully, "Hm…I knew I should have gone with the floral one."

Sam rolled her eyes, she then proceeded to push her mother out of her room, "Now if you don't mind I was in the middle of packing."

"You still need a dress," Pamela said as she was pushed out of the room, "At least take the one you took to the dance."

"Fine," Sam said slamming the door shut, she leaned against the door and let out a sigh of relief, "I don't even get why I need to wear a dress."

A rather dark tune rang through Sam's room, its Sam's phone ringing. Sam walked towards her dresser and answered it, "Manson."

"Is your mother trying to get you pack a dress?" Star asked from the other line.

"She came in here with a princess peach dress…So yes…" Sam said as she headed towards her closet and began to search through her clothing, "Do you by any chance know why we need a dress?"

"Daddy says that there's a Yule Ball."

"A Yule Ball, great," Sam grumbled looking through the multiple dresses she, unfortunately, owned. Most of them were not even the type she would wear on an occasion or sort, "Might as well be prepared about it in case. Have you called the others about it?"

"I called Kwan a while ago. Said something about using one of his uncles or something dress robes. Tucker is going tomorrow with his dad to Executioner Pathway to get him a set of dress robes."

"What about Danny?" Sam asked.

"…Why don't you call him," Sam swore that Star was smirking from the other line, "Since you lo-"

"I swear I am going over there and shove my boots…" Sam said angrily yanking a random dress from its hanger and put it into her giant gothic style trunk, without even looking at it.

"Call. Him." With that, Star hung up and the line went dead.

"I hate you…" Sam said more to herself, she plopped herself onto her giant bed and stared down at her phone.

"Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam head shot up and quickly looked around the room.

"Up here."

Sam looked up to see Danny Phantom nervously waving at her, "Wha' cha doing?"

Sam only shook her head, "Packing and you?"

"Just floating around," Danny said floating down in front of Sam.

"How much did you heard," Sam deadpanned getting up from her spot and back into her closet.

"I just got here," Danny said quickly trying to defend himself.

Sam only shook her head, "Make yourself at home."

"I will," Danny said sitting on Sam's bed.

"Star called me before you got here," Sam said from the closet.

"About what," Danny asked as he laid down on the bed, "Shopping?"

"Somewhat," Sam said nonchalantly, "Tucker is going to Executioner Pathway with his dad tomorrow."

"Oh," Danny said raising an eyebrow at Sam's behavior.

"Apparently we need to bring dress robes just in case to the trip," Sam said peeking out of the closet.

Danny paled excessively, "What!"

"Quiet," Sam hissed out to him, "You don't want them to hear you."

Danny shook his head, "No."

"Like I was saying," Sam continued on, "The rest of us already have something to wear or is getting something…"

"Are you going anywhere with this," Danny said, his brows furrowed in irritation.

"You need a set of dress robes," Sam said walking out of her closet with clothing in hand.

"You know I don't like those things," Danny groaned flipping over his spot to lay on his stomach, "You remember the last time I got dress robes, I rather not repeat that accident."

"That's because you allowed your parents to pick them," Sam said piling the clothing on top of Danny, "How about this…Why don't I order them for you? To get rid of all the hassle."

Danny glanced over at her with a questioning look, "…Promise me that I won't look like an idiot."

"I promise…to a degree," Sam said smirking down at him.

Danny frowned at her before he began to smirk darkly at her, he then turned invisible and intangible. Sam raised an eyebrow before she shook her head.

Sam turned around to only nearly be taken back, she met with a rather sinister neon green eyes, "What the hell Danny!"

"Promise me," Danny whispered to Sam leaning closer into her.

Sam bit her lip to prevent herself from blushing, she reached over and smacked Danny over the head, "Fine I promise."

"Was that really necessary," Danny whined rubbing his head.

"Yes," Sam said rolling her eyes, she pushed Danny out of her way and headed towards her amenity mirror, "Are you packed for the trip?"

"Yea," Danny said with a nod, "I just came from Tucker's before I came here. Dropped off most of the weapons with him to ensure they still work at Scotland."

"Do you really think that we need them?" Sam asked turned around to face Danny.

"I'm a natural trouble magnet," Danny said shrugging his shoulders, "You know I told you about the Christmas truce right?"

"Yea, the whole no fighting or grudges for one full day," Sam said with a short nod, "What about it?"

"There were ghosts there that haunted a castle that haunt a wizardry school," Danny said, running his hand through his silver hair, "I am not taking any chances if an enemy appears there through any portals there."

"Or Vlad…Don't forget about him," Sam pointed out to him.

"Oh don't even go there," Danny groaned hiding his face in his gloved hands, "I thank Clockwork for him not being a wizard so he can't be in my actual life."

"Perhaps this could be the one trip we could have and not have to worry about anything," Sam said placing her hand on his shoulder, "I mean come on, what could possible happen in this tournament?"

"You do remember that people die at this tournament right?"

"You're half-ghost, so no worries."

"…."

-.-

"Two more days and we will be leaving for Scotland," Tucker whooped as he, Danny and Sam walked down Executioner Pathway. Tucker's father, Maurice, had gone home after he and Tucker finished getting the proper dress robes and after Sam and Danny arrived as well, "Two more days."

"We get it," Sam said crossing her arms.

"Yell it to the whole world why don't you," Danny said chuckling, "Did you finishing jinxing all of the ghost weapons?"

"What do you take me for, of course I did," Tucker said scowling at him before a grin broke through, "It's techno-magic, not just jinxing."

"Whatever you say," Danny responded looking down the Executioner Pathway.

Executioner Pathway is a well-known wizard town, about the size of a medium sized. It is mostly compromise of shops, the main bank of the wizard community in the area, small restaurants and so on. Despite the fact that the town is filled with witches, wizards and every other creature out there… The town gives off the feeling of a total ghost town. (No pun intended). The entire town is surrounded by a dense partially dead forest, an eerie mist would swallow up the town from time to time and all the buildings were separated from each other. Right in the middle of the town is a large stone statue, the statue is of an executioner blade and an ax. It's been rumored that those same grounds were they used to have public executions. Despite its…bloody reputation and appearance, it thrives through its history.

Today was just like any day walking down this town, the sky is blocked off by the mist, the air was warm despite that. People filled the streets doing their business, shopping or taking a nice stroll.

"Are Star and Kwan coming?" Tucker asked taking out his PDA.

"Star got stuck having to listen to Paulina whine about not being able to go to the trip, even though she has no clue exactly what it's about," Sam said with a snort, "All the normies in the school believe that half the class is going to take a cruise."

"That's the cover up," Danny said with an eyebrow raised, "Couldn't they come up with something more…"

"Mom and Dad are the ones who are making sure that they all buy it," Sam deadpanned, "It was either that or going on a wild goose chase to Siberia…take your pick."

"Kwan had to temporary resign from sports…let's just say he's hiding out until the trip," Tucker said reading a message he just got, "Apparently Dash and the other jocks want his head."

"Hiding…He's probably at the Black Swan, you know how Kwan works part time taking care of the animals there," Danny said to them, "He could be there."

"We'll pick him out later then," Tucker responded, "He's shift doesn't end until 2 and it's only 1:20."

"Actually, I need to pick up something there," Danny said rubbing the back of his head, "It's for Jazz she wants me to pick her out an owl so we can keep in touch."

"Why don't you let her keep Bran?" Tucker asked him, "She's been hinting about it for a while…And it's rather clear Bran likes her more than you."

"How would you know this," Danny asked with an eyebrow raised.

"…I just do…" Tucker said showing his PDA to him and Sam to show them a photo. It's a photo of Jazz reading a book with a iridescent crow on top of her head reading alongside of her, "That thing didn't leave her side until she finished reading."

"Don't call Bram a thing, and why do you have a picture of my sister in your PDA," Danny said frowning.

"Would you look at that, we're here," Tucker said quickly running towards a shop with multiple bird cages hanging from the porch in front of the store.

Sam and Danny shared look before they followed Tucker into the store. The Black Swan is one of the main pet shops for not only magical but also non-magical creatures or pets better at it.

"Ah if it isn't, Mr. Fenton and perhaps future Mrs. Fenton," Said an older man from behind the cash register.

"Put a can in it, Mr. Slayer," Sam gripped at him, her cheeks turned into a light shade of pink at the storeowner's jibe towards her. Unknown to her, Danny is having a similar issue trying to hide his red blushing face.

"Just saying it as I see it," Slayer said with a shrug. Slayer is the owner of the Black Swan Pet Shop. He's about in his late thirties, short dark peppered hair, wearing tangled robes that did nothing to hide the scorch, bites, and acidic marks and burns, "Your friend ran in here and headed out back towards he reptile display. I sent Kwan out on an errand for me, he should be back in an hour or so."

"Thanks, Mr. Slayer," The two teens said to the storeowner.

"I need to get a couple of things for Zephyr," Sam said heading towards the other end of the shop, "I wonder if they have any now clothing for bats…"

"And then there was one…" Slayer said grinningly at Danny.

Danny only shook his head before he asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a Nocturne Raven would you?"

"What happen to your Lumina Crow?"

"He prefers my sister," Danny deadpanned, "She's the only person Bram listens to."

"They do tend to choose their owners," Slayer said with a shrug, he walked around the counter and waved at Danny to follow him, "I guess he only picked you to get to your sister. They're sneaky like that."

Slayer lead Danny to one of the many back rooms of the store. Danny looked around to see different types of birds. From the barn owl to the exotic parakeets and…is that an ice Phoenix…

Danny eyes widened at the sight of the phoenix, "Is that an Artic Phoenix…?"

"Huh…Oh yea, it is," Slayer said with a shrug, "That thing flew in here the other day. It doesn't want to leave for some strange reason."

Danny glanced at the phoenix one more time before he hurried after Slayer. The phoenix kept it's eyes focused on Danny the moment it made eye contact with the young halfa wizard.

"Here it is," Slayer said in triumph, he pointed at a stand where a pure black raven with clear white eyes that mirrors the moon. The birds feet were white along with its beak. Despite being a raven, it was about the size of an eagle, "The Nocturne Raven."

Danny walked up to the raven and started into its white eyes, "…."

The raven stared down at Danny not doing or saying anything. Danny then slowly began to reached up towards the bird, the bird didn't move and allowed Danny to run his hand through it's feathers, "Wow."

"He's letting you pet him," Slayer said in shock, "Every time someone tries to do that, they get their hand bit off."

"I'm just different," Danny said grinning at the eagle sized raven, "Very different."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

Warning: There will be cases of ooc in several cases…

-.-

The day had finally come…the day to head off to different country to a different school for well over the school year.

Danny examined himself as he fixed his long red tie which seemed to be a rather difficult thing for him to do. With a smirk of triumph, Danny finally fixed his tie in an semi-appropriate manner, "Finally."

Danny took a step back and examined himself, he had on a dark red sweater vest with black V-neckline right about his heart is a Casper High logo. Under the vest he had on a black long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves fold up to his elbows, he also had on a pair of black slacks and a pair of leather dress shoes.

He reached towards his dresser and picked up his wand. The wand 13 inches even long, ashen yew wood, with a thestral tail hair core. Black leather warped around the handle of the wand with two rings of black tourmaline used to secure the leather in place.

Danny placed the wand in his pants pocket, turned around, and looked at his luggage. He had managed to places all his suitcases in his metallic trunk. Sitting in top of the trunk is Gotham, the Nocturne Raven. The young male chuckled at what happened when he brought Gotham home.

-.-

"_What is that," Jazz said with wide eyes pointing at the raven that sat on Danny's raised arm. Sitting on Jazz's shoulder is Bran eyeing the raven carefully._

"_It's a bird," Danny said with a shrug._

"_I can see that…what kind of bird," Jazz deadpanned._

"_He's a Nocturne Raven," Danny said smirking at Gotham, "I adopted him. Since you know…Bram doesn't really belong to me anymore."_

"_What do you mean he doesn't belong to you anymore," Jazz said taken aback, she quickly took Bram and hugged him close to her, "You can't take him back."_

"_He's yours now, Jazz," Danny said waving at her as he walked passed her, "Like he even listens to me. Mr. Slayer said Bran would only picked me to get to you. So yea…"_

_Bran squawked in agreement. _

-.-

"Danny…" Danny's mother, Maddie, called out from the other side of Danny's door, "It's time to go."

"I'll be right there," Danny said grabbing hold of his trunk, he looked at Gotham with an eyebrow raised, "Do you want to drive with me or do you prefer to head there on your own."

Gotham blinked at him before he headed towards the open window and flew off.

Danny rolled his eyes and began to pull the trunk out of the room. He would have levitated the trunk but his parents…don't really approve of magic per say. After all…they are very scientific people.

Danny stood on the top of the stairs, he took in a deep breath before he began to descend down the stairs dragging the trunk with him, "Here goes everything…"

-.-

"I take it that mom or dad didn't want to say good bye?" Danny asked as his sister drove him to Casper High.

"You know dad," Jazz said tiredly as she drove the Fenton RV, "Ever since you started to pay more attention to magic and less on ghost hunting, he became…distant. Mom is making tried to see you off but you know how dad tends to blow things up when he's you know…"

Danny snorted, "Even if I wanted to, ghost hunting is something I can't avoid doing now is it? I am a ghost hunter, plain and simple."

"He doesn't know that," Jazz sighed taking a left turn.

"He resents what I am Jazz, it's as simple as that," Danny said with a shrug, "Imagine his reaction if finds out about my other half."

"That's something I rather not see," Jazz said shaking her head, "I'll try and get him to stop using your DNA on any new weapons."

"Thanks Jazz," Danny said softly to his sister.

"Not a problem little brother," Jazz said smiling, "Here we are…Since when did the school been able to afford three coach busses? All designed with the school's logo?"

Danny looked over towards the bus loading zone his eye widen at the sight. There were three coach busses are red, black and white. Each one of them had the school's logo, the raven, smacked dab at the side of each bus. Surrounding the busses were half of the school population wearing similar uniforms that Danny is wearing, "…I think Sam's parents are behind this."

"What gave you that idea," Jazz asked pulling up to the parking lot. Danny pointed at a random direction, Jazz looked to see Lancer talking to Sam's parents. Sam stood by sitting on her trunk. She is partially wearing the Casper High Magic uniform like Danny. Only that she has a black skirt, fishnet stockings, and her signature boots. She wore a short sleeved button up shirt and has red ribbon opposed to the tie that the boys wear, "Oh…"

Once Jazz parked the RV and turned it off, "Here it is…"

Danny glanced over at his sister, with an eyebrow raised," Are you going to cry?"

"Of course not," Jazz said loudly before she quickly got out of the RV, "We don't have all day."

"I love you two, Jazzy," Danny said after her.

"Hurry it up!"

-.-

"Thank you once again, Mr. and Mrs. Manson for the donation," Lancer said looking over at the three busses.

"Don't worry about it," Pamela said a little too cheerfully, "Nothing but the best for Casper High, right Jeremey?"

"Of course," Jeremey said smiling just as big as his wife, "I remember when we went to this school…ah the memories."

"If I remember that you two couldn't keep your hands off of each other," Lancer said rubbing his chin. Pamela and Jeremey heavily blushed while their daughter gagged at the thought.

"Oh god…" Sam said trying to wipe the memory from her mind, "To much info, Mr. Lancer."

"Sammy-kins!" Tucker yelled running towards Sam.

"I am going to kill him," Sam said darkly, she turned to see Tucker in his own uniform. Tucker had the similar uniform to Danny, only difference is that he had on a black polo shirt and a red bowtie, "What do you want Tucker?"

"….Hi," Tucker said waving at her, "Have you seen the others?"

"Star is currently talking to her parents, Kwan is loading his things into one of the busses and Danny…"

"Is right here," Danny said as he and Jazz walked up to them while dragging Danny's trunk, "How's it going?"

"Hey," Tucker and Sam said to their friend.

"There you are Mr. Fenton," Lancer said glancing over at the trio plus one, "Dani has been looking for you."

"Where is she?" Danny asked looking up at Lancer.

"She's already claiming her spot in the bus," Lancer said pointing at the closes bus to them.

"Danny!" Yelled a very excited Danielle Shelley Lancer, as she jumped out of the bus and running towards Danny. Danny was wearing a pair of black shorts, red vest, and black polo shirt with the buttons undone, white knee high socks and a pair of black Maryjane shoes. She didn't have her red cap on, she had a red ribbon on to keep her hair up in its ponytail.

-.-

"_This is my uh…clone…," Danny said nervously as he introduced Dani to Mr. Lancer. Dani hid behind Danny as he explained her situation. As he explained the clone grew more and more nervous not know what to do or say._

"_I see…" Lancer said glancing down at Dani, "You are the only clone of Daniel Fenton that survived… hm."_

_Lancer looked over at Danny, "You ensured that you destroyed everything that would allow Plasmius to create more clones?"_

"_We both destroyed the lab, and I made sure nothing is salvageable," Danny said frowning at the memory, "From what I've gathered he knows nothing."_

"_What's going to happen to me?" Dani asked as nerves got to her. _

"_Well, young miss," Lancer said rubbing his goatee, "You could just wonder around the world and hope for the best…You can't stay with Daniel for obvious reasons."_

"_As much I want you close, I can't risk it with my parents being ghost hunters," Danny said dejectedly, "You can't stay with either Sam or Tucker to much suspicion." _

"_I see…" Dani said just as dejected._

"_You could…no…unless," Lancer thought for a moment as he had an inner conversation with himself. The other looked at him with confusion written on their faces. _

"_Unless…" Danny and Dani stressed out._

"_Adoption," Lancer said simply._

"_Adoption…" Dani said with an eyebrow raised, "Who in their right mind would adopt me?"_

_Lancer gave her a pointed look. _

"_Are you saying…You are willing to adopt her," Danny said with wide eyes, "Really?"_

"_If she chooses so," Lancer said with a shrug._

_Dani looked up at Lancer with wide eyes, "Do you really mean it, about the adoption."_

"_Of course I am, I'm n-" Lancer was thrown back suddenly as Dani threw herself to him and wrapped her arms around his neck thanking him repeatedly, "There, there, now…" _

-.-

"We are about to leave, everyone separate off to your guilds," Lancer announced to the sea of students wearing red, black and white uniforms, "There are clearly nine guilds and three busses. Three guilds per bus, in bus one…Guilds Cerberus, Nightwalkers and Solstice, bus two, Labyrinth, Nightingale and Codex, and the last three are to head to bus right behind me, Conjures, Elemental's and Specter's."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Star whispered to her friends, she was fiddling with a lock of her hair as they headed towards their designated bus. Star uniform is like Sam's, only that she had on a white polo shirt, and white knee high socks, "At least we didn't got stuck with the Codex or Nightingale's."

"We got stuck with the Conjures," Kwan said shaking his head, the taller male had a bit of a different uniform. He did not wear the average vest, instead he had a long sleeved red button up shirt, with the top two button unbuttoned, the same black pants and leather shoes. Over his shirt, he wore a black blazer with red trimmings, "The last time we got stuck with them, they all turned the animals in the shop into a different animal. Do you know how long it took Mr. Slayer and I to turn them back to normal? Forever!"

"Come on you guys," Dani said to the others, "I managed to get a good spot in the bus. Specters', let's go!"

"We heard you the first time," Danny said with a laugh, looked back at his friends he was about to say something but in the corner of his eye. He thought he saw the Artic Phoenix from the Black Swan. Looked over at the direction he thought he had seen it, Danny didn't see anything, "Strange…"

"What is it Danny," Sam asked him.

"Nothing," Danny said shaking his head, he hooked his arm around hers and pulled her towards the bus, "Come on."

"Jezz what's the rush," Sam said as she was pulled towards the bus.

"Love birds," Tucker coughed behind his hand with a snigger.

"Clueless one and Clueless two," Star said grinningly.

"Young love," Kwan said wiping away a tear.

"That's it, everyone into the bus," Dani said pushing everyone into the bus.

-.-

"Your parents really outdone themselves," Star said sitting next to Sam, she had tabby kneazle in her lap purring rather loudly as Star ran her fingers through its speckled fur, "Even though it's still a bus, at least it's good for the long trip. Poof doesn't like the whole road trip thing."

"They wanted it still be as normal as possible but still be up to our standards," Sam explained as she cooed at a miniature black and purple colored fuzzy bat in her hand, the little bat had a miniature top hat on with green and purple feathers, "I have similar problems with, Zephyr. Have to make sure there's a dark place from him to sleep."

"This place is awesome," Tucker squealed as he looked around his seat, sitting next to him is a very hype up large robotic dog, "Right Chet?"

Chet, the robotic dog, bark loudly in agreement.

"Could you two keep it down," Kwan stated as he held a white hedgehog close to him, "Noir is trying to sleep."

"Sorry," Tucker whispered loudly shrugging his shoulders as he did, Chet just wagged his head tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Reptar, get back here," Dani whispered loudly as she chased after a cat sized lizard up and down the bus.

"I told you not to let him out of our sight," Danny said as he lazily sat in his seat with a book in hand. Gotham sat on the headrest of his seat peering out the window with a look of interest. Danny glanced up at Gotham, "What is it?"

Gotham pecked at the widow, and then he looked down at Danny. Danny turned to looked out the window, his eyes widened, "What the!"

To be continued…

…I am so happy right now…

I hope I can keep everyone's expectations high with this story.

**One more thing, I have an account in Diviant Art, Unsung-Knight or was ti Unsung-Hero…Pennames tend to escape me. I have drawn up the wands for the five. Head of warning though…They are rough sketches. Check it out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

Warning: There will be cases of ooc in several cases…

-.-

Offended…? I'm sorry if I offended anyone... As for the Nightingale, I totally forgot about Danny's ancestor. As I stated before, it's been a long time since I've seen Danny Phantom.

-.-

"You are one very creepy bird," Danny said puzzled at the Artic Phoenix that now sat on the opposite headrest of Gotham.

The Phoenix tilted its head staring down at Danny blankly, it then it tucked its head underneath one of its wings began to sleep.

"What is the meaning of this…?" Lancer said as he appeared as he walked up to Danny, "How did a phoenix get in here?"

"…She just appeared in here, Mr. Lancer," Kwan coughed out hiding Noir in his blazer, "Like she apparited in here."

"I see…" Lancer eyes landed on Danny who tried to hide behind his book, "Care to explain why a nearly extinct bird is sitting here with us?"

Danny froze, he slowly looked over his book to looked up at Lancer, "It's been following since I got Gotham sir. Two days ago I guess…"

"I see…" Lancer said eyeing the phoenix, "Hm, it seems she made a bond with you… For some unknown reason."

"What are you going to do about her?" Tucker asked nervously glancing over at the Artic Phoenix.

"Well…I don't know," Danny looked over at Lancer for some sort of help or words of advice.

"Phoenixes are loyal to the end, Daniel," Lancer said turning around and headed towards the front of the bus, "Try not to mess this one up."

"Ye of little faith," Danny grumbled under his breath, he swore that the phoenix was staring at him mirthfully.

"What are you going to name her," Dani asked sitting next to Dani.

"I don't know about that," Danny told her, "What if she already has an owner or…"

The icy blue colored phoenix woke up from it's nap and plopped herself on Danny's armrest. It then started to peck Danny's head affectionately.

"Or maybe it wants to peck my head off," Danny said tiredly, he leaned in closer to the mystical bird, "She feels cold…"

"Any names?" Sam asked leaning over her seat to looked down at Danny, "Since it's obvious she likes you."

"I think she's jealous," Tucker whispered to Kwan. Kwan snickered in response.

"Shut up Tucker," Sam said glaringly at him.

"I don't know…How about Aurora?"

Aurora pecked Danny's head in approval.

-.-

"Why are they bringing American Wizards here to Britain?"

"I heard that the strictly practice the dark art."

"Well I heard that all of them are necromancers."

"Have you heard about the fourth school…I heard that they are siding with you-know-who."

"That excuse of a school is nothing but filled with blood-traitors, mudbloods and everything in between."

"Like they can stand against us, they're just a bunch of wanna be witches and wizards."

"…I heard that a phantom with the powers to open portals to another dimension and summons the dead to his stead."

"I have relatives that live over there; they are very secretive about that so called Phantom. I wonder who or what that is?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the constant whispers and the rumors about the American school that is coming to the Triw…the now named Quad-Wizard Tournament. There were so many rumors going on about that school that it was hard to tell what was true or just simple rumors. Walking through into the Gryffindor common room, she noticed that both Harry and Ron sat around the fireplace looking rather bored and tired.

Hermione walked up towards them and slammed several large books on top of the coffee table causing the two of them to jump up in freight.

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron yelped, "Was that really necessary?"

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "What did you find this time, Hermione?"

Hermione cleared her throat and took a seat in between the two, "I've found out more about the other school that is coming here for the tournament."

"What did you find out," Harry asked sitting up, he put back on his glasses.

"Are they really working for you-know-who?" Ron whispered with wide eyes, "Do they really practice the dark arts?"

Hermione picked up a book, and opened it, "From what I've their main subject is the Dark Arts. They are mostly taught to use the dark arts to a high levels along with learning about necromancy."

"They work with the dead," Ron said with a look of aghast.

"Of course they do."

"They have their own army of the dead right, George?"

"Right Fred, they have ghost doing all of their bidding."

The twins appeared leaning over the couch to stare down at the trio.

"Oh shut it!" Ron snapped at his brothers, the twins laughed before they walked off, "Like they have ghost doing their bidding…right Hermione?...Right."

Hermione flipped through many pages, "It's states that where the school is located at is one of the most hunted places in the whole country even the whole world while at it."

"Do they…Do they have any connections with him," Harry asked tugging on his robes hesitantly.

"The only information I managed to get isn't current, Harry," Hermione said shaking her head, "There is a place there called Executioner Pathway, it's a highly known wizard town that holds more mysterious than the school in America. Despite that, it held most of its secrets from the rest of the wizarding world."

"So they're a bunch of shut ins then?" Ron asked with a snort.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, "I couldn't gather any more information. Madam Pince said that majority of that information is considered forbidden by the Ministry. All they had in the library is when they founded Executioner Pathway and some recent newspaper clippings about the muggle town where the school is located. "

"Could I see the clippings," Harry asked Hermione, Hermione nodded she reached over and picked up another book handing it to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said taking the book. The first article's headline caught his attention.

'**Invis-o-Bill, Ghost Boy saves the day!'**

'**Is he Friend or Foe?'**

'**Danny Phantom Saves Bus Filled with Kids!'**

'**Ghost Boy Attacks Mayor!'**

'**Million Dollar Ghost!'**

'Ghost Boy?' Harry thought as he skimmed through all the clippings, 'Hero or Foe?'

Flipping a page and a muggle picture of Danny Phantom fighting what appears to be a humanoid robotic being. As he flipped through the book more pictures of Danny Phantom either saving someone or fighting some odd looking ghost. One of the most recent articles has a picture of Phantom fighting another ghost that looks eerily like a freaky vampire. Then the articles turned from being simple muggles clippings to actual wizard articles.

'**Phantom Saves Pathway Once Again!' **This headline had a picture of a moving picture of Danny Phantom soaring through the air while waving at the camera.

'**Phantoms Protects National Bank, Cryptic Tomb, From The Grave Robbers!**' Another picture of Danny Phantom only this time with a younger girl that looks similar to him. The two were posing for the camera but the two fought for the limelight obvious as they kept pushing the other.

The rest of the articles were primarily focus on Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom or the both of them.

"...That town was originally built to execute dangerous criminals, Ron. Maybe that's why they call it Executioner Pathway."

"Bunch of death loving…" Ron said under his breath.

"There's a ghost that keeps coming up in both muggle and wizard articles," Harry said to his friends.

"Professor Dumbledore is looking for you three," Said the current prefect to the trio. The trio acknowledged the information. The prefect left and headed their own way.

They three left, leaving the books on the table and headed their own way.

A couple of minutes later, after everyone had left the Gryffindor common room, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington appeared. He looked around the room before he silently grabbed the book that Harry was looking through, "I am truly sorry, Sir Daniel and Lady Danielle, but Clockwork has his reasons."

He took the book and quickly disappeared from total sight.

To be continued…

I know it's short but I didn't want to add the arrival of the schools.

The chapter, The Arrivals of the Competing Schools.

Reviews with ideas tend to help me write faster…'nudge' 'nudge' 'wink' 'wink'


	5. Chapter 5

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

Warning: There will be cases of ooc in several cases…

-.-

A/N: The timeline for Danny Phantom would be around after Ultimate Enemy, but wa-a-a-ay before PP. The Casper high gangs are about 14 to 16 years of age. You know how ages how age varies in different kind of schools.

People have been asking if Danny is 'King of the Dead/Ghost Zone and so on…What's your opinion on the matter…

Should Danny Fenton/Phantom become king of the Ghost Zone?

Should Danny Fenton/Phantom be a knight of the Ghost Zone?

Or should Danny Fenton/Phantom be the hero that everyone loves or want to tear up by molecule by molecule?

-.-

"Alright everyone…Put on your blazers and be prepared of arrival," Lancer called out as he walked down the bus, "Ensure that all your pets are either in their cage or secured. Last thing we need is a wild circus…Danielle."

"That was one time," Dani pouted holding Reptar close to her, she had on a cropped black blazer on.

"That…is one heck of a castle…" Kwan said in total awe as the three flying busses headed closer to Hogwarts. He placed Noir in his inside a pocket of his blazer.

"Eh…Seen better," Sam said with a shrug, she was putting on a blazer. She wrapped Zephyr in a handkerchief and placed the bat in her breast pocket. The little bat peak his head out letting out happy screeching sound in delight.

"This place is a close second to Clockworks Castle," Danny said, he folded up the sleeves of his blazer, "Though it does have its charm. Is everything still working Tucker?"

"Everything is A-Okay!" Tucker said showing him his PDA, "It's works perfectly well. Chet is still up and being a total pa...Chet…Is that my blazer you are chewing on…"

Chet, Tucker's robotic dog, was calmly chewing on Tuckers blazer.

"Come on Poof," Star said as she tried to place a collar around her pet kneazle, she had on her blazer, "Have to make sure you don't get lost or wonder off."

"Everyone be seated, we are about to land. Danny and Danielle…why don't you two go ahead of us," Lancer said through the intercom of the bus.

Danny and Dani's eyes glowed an eerily neon green before the two halfa's disappeared from sight.

-.-

"Why are we doing this again," Ron groaned as he fiddled with his wizard hat.

"Professor Dumbledore asked us to greet and guide Casper High to the Great Hall," Hermione said, she glanced over towards the lake to see Malfoy and his goons waiting for Drumstrang, looking over near the Forbidden Forrest there was Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory waiting for Beauxbatons.

"It looks like the entire school is out and waiting too," Harry pointed out, almost the entire student body awaited for the arrival of the other schools.

"Well…We don't have to wait for that long," Ron said nodding his head towards the lake. True to his words, first to arrive is Drumstrang. The golden trio watched as a gigantic boat raise up from the lake, they took great delight when Malfoy and his gang took several steps back in freight at the sudden appearance of the ship, "Blimey…"

"Are those…flying horses pulling a giant carriage…?"

Looking up at the sky there were multiple winged horses pulling a massive carriage. They watched in total awe at the arrival of the Beauxbatons School. The winged horse drawn carriage landed on the Hogwarts grounds in an astonishing way.

"Now we have to wait for Casper High," Harry whispered looking around wondering how the final school would arrive.

"How do you suppose the other school will get here," Ron asked his friends stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Who knows Ron," Hermione said keeping her eyes in the skies, her eyes squinted in focus, "Is it just me or is the sky seems to suddenly darken?"

Harry and Ron looked up and saw that the sky really seem to darken, the clouds began to cover the sun. A chilling cold breeze blew throughout the school grounds, unconsciously the trio began to huddle together as the temperature continued to drop.

"I thought they got rid of the demontor's…" Ron whispered in freight, he looked around the grounds with wide eyes.

"This doesn't feel like it's caused by them," Harry said gripping his robes closer to him. A dense icy like vapor mist began to appear throughout the area.

"If this is some type of joke…" Ron began to say as a frown began to etched onto his expression, "They have a couple of things coming."

"I told you we should have just gone with the chilly winds."

"I told you we should have just do the mist, but no-o-o-o. Mr. Phantom knows everything."

"Hey!"

"Oi! Who's out there," Ron called out into the mist.

"Ron," Hermione hissed at him, "We don't know if its them or…"

"Are you three our guides," Danny asked as he and Dani appeared threw the mist, he had his left hand in the pocket of his pants while he ran his right hand through his raven locks trying to wipe away the dew drops in his hair.

"Well, they are wearing sets of uniforms that have their school insignia on them, Danny," Dani said with her head held high and arms crossed over her chest, she glanced over at the Golden trio with her clear blue eyes. A smile crept onto her expression, "We're from Casper High, well he is. I'm from Casper Middle but that's another story. I'm Danielle Shelly Lancer and this is Daniel Fenton."

The trio looked at the Halfa's with wide eyes and mouths nearly agape.

Hermione cleared her throat trying to regain her posture, "Are you to the only one representing your school…"

Danny and Dani glanced at each other and then back at the other three. Then they pointed right behind them, "They sent up ahead of them to cover up our tracks…"

The vapor mist began to clear up and reveal the three coach busses with their engines turned off.

"Casper High is here and ready for the upcoming tournament," Danny said grinning viciously at them.

"Sadistic," Dani coughed into her hand.

"Wouldn't that make you sadistic too?" Danny asked her with an eyebrow raised.

-.-

"Are they really as demonic as the rumors say?" Neville asked nervously to his Harry, Ron and Hermione as they quickly sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"They seem alright but no…" Harry said shaking his head, "Though they seem be a rather…"

"Odd."

"Creepy."

"Dark."

"Death worshipers."

The Weasley Twins went back and forth trying to come up with a proper word to call Casper High.

"Who knows, for all we know they could be a bunch of…" Seamus began to say but was interrupted when Dumbledore stood up and the entire hall got quiet as they listened to his announcement.

-.-

"They seem a like a nice bunch," Star said as they waited in the corridor after the Golden trio had escorted them to. Now all they have to do is wait until they are announced to make their entrance.

"They're wary of us," Sam said eyeing the opposing schools.

"I wonder why…" Kwan hummed rubbing his chin in thought.

"I think it has to do with our awesomeness," Dani whispered with a snicker.

"Or maybe they think we are Death Eaters," Danny said dryly shifted in his spot. Madame Olympe Maxime and High master Professor Igor Karkaroff speaking to Lancer in hush tones. The two would give pointed looks at Danny and Dani, "We didn't interact with any of their students and they already are weary of us…New record?"

"Your parents hold that record," Tucker said eyeing the Beauxbaton's girls with a huge grin, "They still don't suspect a thing about you."

"And it should stay that way," Danny said grimly, he lowered his voice so that only his friends could hear him, "Neither of my parents didn't bother to say their goodbyes before I left. Dad is still sore at the fact I don't 'hunt ghost' or 'hate them'. Do you know how hard it is to sneak out let alone sneak into the lab now a day?"

"I thought…" Star trailed off with an eyebrow raise, "That it was rather easy to sneak in there."

"I was, but dad been avoiding me," Danny said rubbing his forehead; Sam squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to ensure him. Danny glanced back at her and gave her a reassurance smile, he then looked back at his friends, "The lab is where he's been hiding away from me."

"He's in denial," Kwan whispered to the others nodding sage like.

"It'll get better Danny," Tucker said with a shrug, "Dad told me that mom freaked after I did accidently magic."

"Didn't that lead you to the creation of Chip…Chet 'father'?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He was the greatest cyber dog anyone could have had," Tucker said wiping away a tear.

"Guys, I'm trying to listen to the conversation," Dani shushed them, she tried to listen into the conversation that was going on between Lancer, Maxine and Karkaroff. She only managed to get snippets.

"...How iz thiz….Ghozt?..."

"This is…Bloody..."

"You two…nothing to….Moby Dick…"

Lancer resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "We are…for the hundredth time…We do are not allies with Voldemort. We already have enough enemies as it is."

Both headmasters look offended or scared at the fact Lancer said the Dark Lord name so lightly.

"By merlin's beard, we deal with ghost attacks and threats of world domination on a monthly…" Lancer glanced back and asked to the Specter Guild, "What's the average ghost taking over the world up now again?"

Tucker pulled out his PDA, "It went down…From a monthly bases to a now two to three week bases."

"Like I said," Lancer said looking back at Igor and Olympe, "We deal with ghost attacking us relentlessly. If anything, we would be targets considering our beliefs. Majority of my students come from a muggle-orientated home. Plus…"

Lancer leaned in closer to the two and whispered, "There were actually several Death Eaters that attempted to make contact…"

-.-

Harry, Hermione and Ron watched the grand entrances of Beauxbatons and Drumstrang schools in awe and amazement. Whispers and giggles ran around the hall at the sight of Victor Krum and the Delacour sisters due to their veela heritage. Well mostly from Victor Krum…go figures.

(Everyone knows how they made their entrance. I don't know how to describe it to detail.)

As the ladies of Beauxbatons sat at the Ravenclaw table while the Drumstrang males sat at the Slytherin table. Karkaroff and Maxine sat with on either side of Dumbledore. Dumbledore awaited for the entire hall to become quiet before they announced the final school.

"The final school that is entering…Casper High Magic School…" The moment Dumbledore finished his words, all the doors of the Great Hall began to shake and quiver. Everyone either gasped or shifted nervously in their seats not really sure what to make out what was happening.

Then all of the sudden someone from the outside, something or someone began to pound against the giant oak doors to the point it could be easily be thrown off its hinges.

"What the bloody hell is going on," Ron said horrified, his eyes wide fill with freight.

"I don't know, Ron," Hermione said nervously, she unknowingly gripped Ron's school robes close to her.

"Do either think it has to do with the other schools," Harry asked, he was taking in shallow breaths trying to stay calm. Everyone in the entire hall began to panic as the candles began to flicker rapidly. Low inhuman moans sounds filled the entire hall only causing everyone to fill with panic or fear.

Then it was suddenly quiet, no movement or even a single sound. The only thing you could actually hear everyone's heart uncontrollably. Silence seemed to last forever. When everyone thought it was over, the giant oak doors, the other two doors in the Great Hall slammed open, and hundreds of ghost flew into the room and began to rapidly circle around the room scaring everyone. Majority of the ghost looked mostly look like green gobs with arms, eerily glowing eyes and very sharp looking teeth.

The ghost circled around the room, everyone watched with dread as the ghosts began to pick up random students and even the professors and fling them through the air. The ghost used them in a game of take away from the said students friends who attempted to get the back.

"Get me down," Ron yelped, he was being carried by the back of his robes by a random ghost along with his younger sister. Ginny attempted to towards one of her brothers to only be pulled away, "Ginny!"

"Get me down now!" Malfoy cried out as he attempted to pull away from several ghost to only be thrown into the air and used as a volleyball for the ghosts amusement, "Hey!"

Others panicked just the same as they were treated just as the same. The only one that seemed to enjoy everything that is going on is Dumbledore, who was carrying on a full conversation with several ghost like skeletons.

All of the sudden, all of the ghost began to come together and create a massive ghost in the middle of the Great Hall. The students that they were carrying were dropped back in there proper tables with a laugh. Everyone watched with wide eyes as all of the ghost came together and created a massive raven that flew across the hall and slowly it dissipeared rising through the ceiling.

The students of Casper High walked into the Great Hall slowly and stoically. Lancer lead them and walking on either side of him is Danny and Dani. The two were smirking as they kept their eyes up towards the air. Occasionally their eyes would glow ectoplasmic green and turn back into their icy blue hue. The students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Drumstrang watched them with mixed emotions. Are they the reason the ghost?

"Vice Principal Lance Lancer…" Dumbledore said smiling, he had his arms opened wide as he looked down at Lancer and the students of Casper High Magic, "It's a great honor to have you here."

"It's an honor to be here for this tournament," Lancer said, he took note how majority of the people in hall were glaring at them. He glanced down at Danny and Dani pointedly, "I told you two to keep it at a limit…"

"But da-a-a-a-a-d," Dani pouted.

"Come on, Mr. Lancer," Danny gripped shoving his hands in his pockets, his eyes began to glow eerily green, "We didn't anything. They just do what comes naturally to them."

"You two are impossible," Lancer deadpanned, his eyes narrowed down at them to get his point across, "We already are making more enemies than we actually need."

"…It's not like it's going to make a difference," Danny said under his breath.

To be continued…

I REALLY HATE THIS CHAPTER!

I had to rewrite this chapter so many times and it still came out wrong.

…On another note…I still can't believe this story is generating this much attention. Do you guys really like this story? How is it that different from any other?

I have a poll up, go check it out.

If any of you have any ideas for this story, pm me. I'm open for any suggestions.


	6. Chapter 6

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

Warning: There will be cases of ooc in several cases…

-.-

All of you make very good points in multiple aspects. I'm trying to take everything in and continue on with this story as best I could.

Okay…If Danny is going to be King…Then he needs a new uniform for that part. Meaning a couple of things… I need your help. Draw up your version of how Danny and maybe even Dani on their new uniforms. Whoever is the best, gets to be the profile picture (Whatever that's called) for this story. I would do it myself but I rather not ruin the integrity of Danny Phantom.

If any of you are interested, send me a pm. message and we will go over a couple a things or if you have any questions.

-.-

"Do you believe it's a good idea to have them figure out, Sir Daniel and Lady Danielle past," Sir Nicholas asked worriedly to Clockwork.

A childlike Clockwork kept his attention on a screen, "They are bound to find out…Let them work for it."

Sir Nickolas shifted nervously, "We are talking about the secret of our King…If he finds out…"

Clockwork turned into a young man, he turned around to look at the nearly headless ghost, "He will find out, and put the blame on me if everything plays out. Even if he wants to retaliate, he won't."

"That's because you're his mentor for his training," Sir Nicholas deadpanned, "You are the only Ghost in the Ghost Zone that he won't fight against due to past complications."

"Exactly, why do you believe I was appointed to become his teacher in the first place?"

-.-

"It's just like how they describe it," Danny said under his breath as he and the rest of Casper High followed the Gryffindor's to Gryffindor Tower.

"Who describe it to you?" Harry asked them, he was walking alongside of him with Hermione and Ron.

"Ghost," Danny responded casually, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"You've met the ghost here?" Ron asked with an eyebrow raised, "That's impossible."

"I met them at a Christmas party," Danny said looking at the moving paintings, "Christmas truce and all that."

"Ah yes…The truce…" Dani mused knowingly.

"Christmas truce…" Hermione said her brows furrowed, "Is that only done at your school?"

"…" Danny and Dani glanced at each other for a moment and then they looked back at the Trio, "It's known everywhere by all ghost."

"And how would you two know about it exactly?" Hermione asked perplexed by their words, "I've never read or heard of this before."

"It's only common knowledge among ghost…not wizards or muggles," Danny said as they arrived in front of the Fat Lady portrait that leads into the Tower, "Is this it?"

-.-

"This place doesn't seem all that bad," Tucker said as he laid down on one of the many four poster beds in the Gryffindor rooms. The entire Casper High Magic is going to be residing in Gryffindor Tower for the remaining of their stay.

"I feel like something very big and horrible is going to happen," Danny said grooming Gotham. Aurora sat on top of Danny's pillow trying to look for a spot to sleep.

"What could possible go wrong?" Kwan asked fluffing his pillow.

"….I am so going to kill you…." Danny deadpanned glaring at Kwan, "You just jinxed us…"

"I mean it though," Kwan said raising his hands in front of him defensively, "What could possibly go wrong here?"

"This is Danny we are talking about," Tucker said pointed at Danny, "Trouble tends to follow him…everywhere."

"No," Kwan said with an eyebrow raised, "Not true."

"We are here for a tournament," Danny said sitting on the corner of his bed, "In a foreign country and school. We are here in our true persona's…don't start Tucker…Not some fake personified _normal average _setting. Danger is more pronounce in this life than our other lives."

"Are you really living your actually identity?" Tucker asked suspiciously at Danny, "Since you know…"

Danny threw a random pillow at Tucker to silence him, "Shut up…"

Tucker took the pillow and hugged it close to himself, "This is now my pillow..."

"That was actually my pillow…" Kwan pointed out, "Danny took my pillow."

"My pillow," Tucker said putting the pillow under his bed, a metal dog nose popped up from underneath the bed and pulled the pillow underneath the bed, "There you go Chet, a pillow for you."

Danny laughed under his breath at Kwan look for irritation, "Haha."

"Now all I have is a pillow for Noir," Kwan said pulling out his hedgehog who was crawling around his bed tiredly.

"You extremely spoil that hedgehog," Tucker pointed out.

"Don't call her that," Kwan cried out covering Noir to prevent her from listening, "And that's not true."

"Yes it is," Danny deadpanned.

-.-

"Ah…Food…" Tucker sighed happily as he and his friends sat around the Gryffindor table for breakfast, "Breakfast, the most important meal of the day."

"Is there anything actually edible here," Sam said in mild disgust as she poked a piece of meat with her fork.

"Well…" Star said chewing on a piece of toast, "Right about everything served here once had a face."

"Just great…" Sam grumbled getting a cup of pumpkin juice.

"On another note," Kwan said, he was terrible trying to hide Noir in his blazer pocket. The little hedgehog kept poking out and stealing food. Kwan pushed Noir back into his pocket and whispered to her, "Stop trying to take my food."

"On a totally different note," Star said giggling at Kwan actions, she then looked around with an eyebrow raised, "Where's Dani we can't start this conversation without her?"

"Reptar get back here this instant!"

"….How does that thing keep getting," Danny said shaking his head, "We'll fill her in later, what conversation are we talking about?"

"Isn't obvious," Tucker said scarfing his face with bacon and eggs, "Whose going to put their name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"All of you know you have to be 17 years of age to enter," Danny responded with an eyebrow raised at all of them, "As far as I know, we all are about either 15 or 16 years of age. Dani' doesn't count."

"Why don't I count?" Dani asked as she ran past them after a scurrying lizard.

"Because it's my responsibility to ensure your safety and as your father I will ground you if you even tried to even consider entering your name in the Goblet of Fire," Lancer responded as he was now part of the goose chase on capturing Reptar.

"That's not fair…."

"You do realize that we have a very different set of rules," Tucker said shortly after Dani and Lancer ran off with no hopes on trying to locate the Houdini Lizard Reptar, "Here you have to be 17 to use your magic without getting in trouble. At 17 you are now considered an adult…here."

"Hn," Danny snorted crossing his arms over the table, "We're able to use our magic in given moment as long as we don't use it in front of normies and the occasional dark magic…I still don't see how that helps us in this."

"The only rules we go by is ensuring we don't get caught by the normies and use excessive amounts of dark magic," Sam responded quietly not wanting anyone else to listen into their conversation, "We don't have an age limit on using our magic. We never had that and Mr. Lancer made it rather clear that anyone from our school with the exceptions of Dani is allowed to enter their names of the Goblet of Fire for the fact we don't have an age limit."

"Who exactly is going to enter their name in the Goble of Fire?" Danny deadpanned glancing around at his friends. All of them looked at Danny with deadpan expressions, "No…"

"I would enter my name but it's not really my style," Star commented offhandedly.

"I prefer to live thank you very much," Tucker said pulling out his PDA.

"Have to make sure Noir behaves properly," Kwan said quietly petting the white hedgehog.

"And I have to make sure nothing get's off hand," Sam said with a shrug, "Which leaves you…"

"What if I don't want to put my name in the Goblet," Danny said half-glaringly.

"It would be considered as part of your extra-credit if you enter your name," Lancer commented pulling along a grumbling Dani alongside of him. She had her pet reptile in her arms who was desperately trying to run off again, "And that goes for all of you."

"Even me," Dani asked hopefully.

"No," Lancer said, "You're the exception."

"Ah man," Dani grumbled under her breath sitting in between Danny and Tucker.

"The rules for us is set by your ranks or the age limit of 15 at the least," Lancer said loud enough for majority of Casper High students to hear him, "The ranking is to ensure you don't do something stupid like getting yourself killed. Oh make sure you have your Identification cards on you…Now if you'll excuse me, I have to ensure that this will not turn into a total scandal," He then walked off muttering to himself.

"I'll put my name in if all of you put your name in too."

-.-

"Would you look at that…" Tucker said in awe as he stood at the doorway that led into the Goblet of Fire. There were multiple people in the room watching on as others placed their names into the goblet. With a smirk, Tucker ran off towards the Goblet of Fire in full sprint.

"Tucker wait for us," Kwan said running after him.

"Not again," Star gripped, she shook her head following them into the room.

"How many people do you expect have put their names in that thing," Sam asked Danny as they along with Dani walked into the room.

"Everyone," Danny said fiddling with a piece of paper in his hand, "Despite it's history, many do it for not only for the fame but for the reward…"

"1000 Galleons," Dani finished, she still had Reptar in her arms.

"Is it really worth it for a life?" Danny mused in thought.

"Hey, freaks."

Danny expression darkened and his hands tightened into fist, 'Can we even get a break.'

Dani glanced back to see a three boys about his age the leader had sleek blonde hair, pale skin and was shorter to the two larger boys behind him. They were wearing Hogwarts uniforms, and from their colors…Slytherin's, "And to think I thought there weren't going to be any fruit loops here."

"Have you noticed how almost everyone that hates us is a fruit loop," Sam stated with an eyebrow raised.

Malfoy and co approached Danny, Sam and Danni, with a sneer, "To think my father would allow such …_individuals_…to come here."

Danny rolled his eyes, he turned around and put his hands in his pockets, "I don't even know who your father is, and I don't really care."

"My father is a very important wizard…"

"Do I look like we care, Malfoy," Sam said crossing her arms, she then sneered at them, "Your father knows perfectly to not mess with us. Right Draci Waki…"

"Heh, if it isn't the bloodtratior Manson," Draco said sneeringly at Sam.

"Better a bloodtratior than some Pureblood Purist with a stick shove up my…" Sam began to say until Danny covered her mouth.

"Not in front of the principals kid," Danny said quickly to her, "We can't taint her mind."

"Hiya," Dani said popping in front of Draco, "I'm Danielle Lancer, my dad is the Vice-Principal of Casper High Magic. We enjoy turning people into ghost. Now if you excuse us, my friends are about to put their names into the Goblet of Fire, since they are able to put their hat's into the ring. Unlike you guys…Right?"

"Impossible," Draco stated smugly, "None of you are old enough to get across Age Line."

Danny smirked at Draco before he turned around and headed towards the Goblet of Fire, everyone in the entire room watched him in puzzlement.

Whispers filled though out the room as they watched on. As Danny approached the Age Line, he pulled out a black and ecto-green steel plated card about the same size of an index card. The card had the Phantom Emblem that was only visible if you added some energy into it. Tucker, Kwan and Star stood right before the Age Line. They parted ways as Danny approached them and watched with mild interest.

Danny stopped right before the Aging line, he stuck his hand out with the card. The card glowed a bit before a holographic image of Danny popped up, and a robotic voice sounded out and began to say the information on the card. It was only loud enough for only him to hear but it only sounded like whispers to the other occupants in the room.

**Danny Jackson Fenton **

**Age: 15**

**Level 7**

**Classification: Necromancer – Thaumaturgies**

**Blood Type: O negative**

**Status: Muggle Born**

**Species: Half-Human/Half-Ghost**

**Alter-Ego: Danny Phantom **

**Entity Level: 8**

The holographic image of Danny disappeared back into the card, Danny placed the card in one of the pocket of the inside of his blazer. The Age Line glowed dimly for a bit, and Danny walked over it easily, making everyone in the room gasping in shock.

Danny reached over and dropped his name into the Goblet of Fire. The flames swished around brightly before it went back to normal. With yawn, Danny turned around and gave Draco and his goons a shrug, "Now to wait and see who the Goblet's picks to represent Casper High."

"Show off," Tucker coughed, he pulled out a red and yellow card.

"Not fair, I wanted to put my name in first," Kwan grumbled taking out a white and dark blue card.

"It's not like it matters," Star said as she had a dark and light orange card.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

Warning: There will be cases of ooc in several cases…

-.-

All of you make very good points in multiple aspects. I'm trying to take everything in and continue on with this story as best I could.

-.-

"This is not a vacation, no matter how hard all of you are trying to make it so," Said a young man as he gave out schedules to the students of Casper High, "All you scoundrels are still going to study and get an education."

"You are pure evil, Mr. Bero," Commented a random Casper student.

"I know," Bero said with a shrug of indifference. Mr. Bero looked around in his late twenties, clear skin, dark hair styled in a short suffer cut, and had on a pair of fitted black slacks, a long sleeve dark red buttoned shirt, with the sleeves folded up, the first couple of buttons left unbuttoned, and leather shoes. Around his neck is an untied black tie and on top of his head is a fedora, "I don't make the rules, the man does."

Bero continued to pass out schedules without much of a care. He gave then lazily gave the Spector's Guild their schedules, "Here you are…Now get out of my sights…devils."

Bero grumbled lazily as he walked off, "I need a smoke…. Remember to wear your complete uniforms for the feast tonight."

"How does he even keep his job?" Star silently asked.

"He teaches UDA," Danny said staring down at his schedule, "He's the only one who's not afraid to teach the subject and not care about the whispers."

"That and he's actually the first one that teaches us something and not go through the theories and outlines," Sam said as she dressed up her pet bat with a mini vest, "Remember Madame Flora.."

"Don't even get me started," Kwan groaned pulling his hair, "Remember she also taught DADA, she went through a basic textbook that doesn't exactly help us."

"What…this got to be wrong," Tucker said in shock, he quickly got up and ran off in a seemingly random direction, "I don't have a Tech class!"

"Tech…what is that," Ron asked them with a look of total confusion. Him and Harry were sitting next to them and making small talk about some random things they managed to find in common.

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a palm sized PDA, "Tech is a class that combines modern technology with magic. This is a Personal Digital Assistant, or just a simple palmtop computer, PDA."

"A wha…" Ron said with clear confusion written on his face.

"Muggle technology," Harry said trying to explain what he knew of the device, it was rather difficult since what he knew was rather limited.

"If it's muggle stuff then how is it still working," Ron said still confused by the explanation, "Magic over rides that stuff don't it?"

"That's where magic steps in," Kwan said, he kept his eyes on Noir who was waddling around the table and sniffing at everyone. Many of the girls from Gryffindor cooed at the little hedgehog much to her amusement, "Magic enhances technology and in reverse at times. It's one of the newest things forms of magic."

"It's still considered far too modern for it to be used here," Sam said placing her pet bat back into her blazer front pocket. Many people were not exactly receptive of the little bat, "Still too connected to the Normie world they say."

"Normie?" Seamus asked taking a seat next to Harry, he only managed to catch the last portion of the conversation, "What's that?"

"It's our word for saying muggle," Star answered him as she got up from her seat, "I have to get going too, I need to talk to Mr. Lancer about my schedule."

"What…? To many classes," Kwan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Not really," Star said offhandedly as she walked off, "I need more advanced classes, and these aren't cutting it for me."

"She's still plans on getting triple marks on Physics, Charms and Transfiguration," Danny asked Sam and Kwan with an eyebrow raised.

"She recently decided to add Chemistry and Earth science to the list," Kwan said using a cups and bowls to surround Noir, "Stop crawling around the table."

"What's Phy-cis and Sci-fence," Ron asked, he never really heard those terms before.

"Those would be muggle courses," Harry asked remembering the type of classes he had taken before he came to Hogwarts, he glanced over at Danny with a questioning look, "How many classes do you normally take on average?"

"Hm," Danny hummed in thought, "That just depends really. This semester would be my 'average' semester."

"What do you mean by that," Harry asked him, he took note how Danny shifted nervously in his spot.

"Extra-curricular activities," Sam responded semi-quickly, "They take up majority of his free time."

"Right…" Ron said skeptically shaking his head, his expression changed one to excitement, "Tonight is the Halloween Feast and the announcement of the winners for the tournament."

"Your brothers are still in the infirmary for their prank in trying to put their names in the goblet?" Seamus asked with a grin.

"Both of them still got beards and got 50 points knocked off each," Ron said with a grin shaking his head, "Mom is going to freak."

"Of course she is," Hermione said as she sat down next to Harry, she had multiple books in hand, "Sorry I'm late. I was looking for something."

"Did you find it," Ron asked with a snort.

Hermione gave him a look telling him to shut up, "I'll tell you two later about it later…"

Danny, Sam and Kwan glanced at each other with looks of nonchalance.

Kwan picked up Noir and placer her in his pocket, "I have to go, I'll see you guys at the feast tonight."

"I'm going to explore for a bit," Sam said, she got up from her spot and pointed at the entrance of the Hall, "You want to come?"

"Alright" Danny said with a smile, as he got up, "But we have to make sure we aren't late to the feast or Mr. Lancer will skin us."

"Haha…" Sam laughed as she and Danny headed out of the Great Hall as the Golden Trio watched as they walked off.

Hermione suddenly pulled Harry up and signaled for Ron to follow, "I need to talk to you two about something I didn't find…"

-.-

"What do you mean you couldn't find those books," Ron asked with wide eyes.

Him, Hermione and Harry were in an empty classroom as Hermione explained a couple of things to them.

"How could those books not exist in the library anymore," Harry asked perplexed.

"I went to the library after I couldn't find them," Hermione said as she began to explain, "When I told her of the books, she said that those books are not and never were documented into the library."

"At least you don't have to worry about your record," Ron said to her, Hermione gave him a scowl, "What?"

"This is serious Ron," Hermione said as she began to pace around the classroom.

"When was the last time you saw them," Harry asked as he leaned against a random desk.

"…It was when I showed you two the books," Hermione said slowly in thought, "I placed them on top of the table in the common room before Professor Dumbledore wanted to see us."

"So…Probably someone took the books," Ron said shrugging his shoulder.

"That never happened before, Ron," Hermione said as her brows furrowed as she continued to think about the issue.

"Do you think…Someone purposely put them there for you to find," Harry asked, his eyes went unfocused as he tried to process it in, "That someone wanted us to get more information on…"

Harry trialed off as he remembered what he read and saw in one of the books, "One of the books was filled with articles of a ghost…"

"So the place is haunted…" Ron said with dryly "Do you think this ghost is the one that placed the books in the library and took them right under our noses?"

"…Perhaps…."

-.-

"Due to the region rules and…politics," Lancer said with clear distaste, he glanced over at Cornelius Fudge, who was giving him a slight smug smile and a bunch of his personnel as well. In front of Lancer is the entire Codex Guild along with other random Casper High students that are taking Tech classes. They were in Dumbledore office with among with random professors and the visiting headmasters, "Tech magic is still considered a new form of magic and the British Ministry of Magic are a bit…too slow on the up take…."

The students in the room giggled at Lancer jibbed. Fudge and several witches and wizards that were accompanying him frowned at his words.

"I was currently talking to Professor Dumbledore about the situation before you all found me here and started to act like total monkeys of your selves," Lancer said completely ignoring the glares he is receiving. Dumbledore and McGonagall held back smiles and Snape snorted at Lancer words, "We came up to a compromise…"

"What compromise would that be exactly," Fudge said scruffily, "That rubbish you call magic is banned here in this school…"

"Says who exactly," Dumbledore said as he rose from his spot from behind his desk, there was a rather dangerous glint in his eyes, "Do you really want to compromise the studies of these future witches and wizards?"

"No but…" Fudge began to say with a slight stutter, he was leaning away as if he wanted to get away from the older man, "But they are now in our jurisdiction…"

"I see…" Dumbledore hummed, he walked around his desk and walked towards Lancer, "Why don't we just make it into a sort of club then…? Anyone could join if they wish, this is my school after all and I want what's best for all students."

"That's how we first introduced the subject before it became a permanent fixture for our School Curriculum," Lancer said with a nod, he scanned the crowd of students and picked out three students, "Mr. Foley, Miss. McCall and Mr. Pace, step forward."

Tucker and two other students stepped forward.

"You three are the brightest when it comes to this newer branch of magic," Lancer said in an monotone voice, "I am assigning you three to led this 'club', I would be the head teacher for the class. Just to ensure authentication of the 'club' and prevent any trouble that would come from it."

"…Would this count as extra-credit…" Tucker asked him with skeptical eyes.

"Yes…Mr. Foley, this would count as extra-credit," Lancer sighed as he avoiding the need to rub his head to prevent an upcoming headache.

"I'm in," All three students said at the proposition.

"All of this is a waste of time," One of the witches that came with Fudge said, with an awfully sweet smile, "None of this going to work here especially with all so much magic that is around the school and don't forget about the wards too."

All the students of Casper High and even Lancer all reach into their pockets and took out random electronics and showed them to Fudge and his team of advisors and such.

"This is my PDA," Tucker said with a huge smile, "I had this thing and a bunch of my friends stuff work properly even in this type environment."

Tucker then began to use is PDA, and a look of shock washed over his expression, "…Crud…"

"What is it," Lancer asked as he glanced over Tucker shoulder to look into the screen of the PDA.

"Ghost attacks back home are at the rise," A random student called out.

"A new mayor has been elected," Another student said in a shrugging tone.

"What exactly is new about all of that," Lancer asked with an eyebrow raised.

"The new mayor is Vlad Masters," Tucker whispered to Lancer, "If he's the mayor then you know what's going to happen…"

"He gets told of the most up and up of the town's secrets…" Lancer groaned in desperation, he quickly gave Tucker a serious expression, "I want you to get in contact with Executioner Pathway Head, Emerson Coffinwell. Tell them to delay contact due to unforeseen problems that connects with the Phantom Twins after that I want you to find out how this became to be. Understood. "

"Crystal," Tucker said before he ran out of the office.

"Who is this Vlad Masters," Dumbledore asked as he and the others in the office got somewhat intrigued by the conversation.

"A lunatic that already attempted the lives of several of my students," Lancer deadpanned, "Or as my daughter seems to enjoy calling…A total fruit loop."

To be continued…

….Hehehe…..Filler….


	8. Chapter 8

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

Warning: There will be cases of ooc in several cases…

-.-

All of you make very good points in multiple aspects. I'm trying to take everything in and continue on with this story as best I could.

-.-

"What do you mean he's mayor," Danny cried out in total panic.

"Like I said…Vlad Masters is new Mayor of Amity Park," Tucker said, he kept his gaze on his PDA as he looked for information on several things, "I managed to get in contact with someone back home to not inform him about the connection between the two worlds."

"How did you managed to do that," Sam asked as she rubbed her forehead feeling as if she got hit by a freight train.

"...I have my ways…" Tucker said suspiciously, his eyes shifted conspicuously as he avoided eye contact with his friends, "Which I would never disclosed with any of you for my and all of your own personal safety."

"Did Mr. Lancer tell you to do that?" Star asked as she kept a close eye on the door of the classroom they were currently having a meeting in, "Or did you took it upon yourself to do that?"

"Or did you use Mr. Lancer credentials to manipulate the system to our own use," Kwan deadpanned, "Again…"

"Nope, not this time," Tucker said with false glee, "He told me to do this for all of our safety and sanity. Isn't that great!"

"This isn't the time to act like that," Danny said irritated by Tucker's behavior, "If he finds out about me and Dani…I can't even think about it without wanting to pull out my own hair."

"Talking about Dani…Where is she?" Sam asked with an eyebrow raised, "I haven't seen her all day."

"She lost Reptar again," Star answered.

"Tell me again why we gave her Reptar again?" Tucker said scratching his head.

"We needed to make sure that lizard is always in our sights," Danny answered with a slight smirk.

"I thought that the liz…" Kwan began to say be everyone in the room gave him a stern look to stay quiet, "…"

-.-

A woman wearing a light brown knitted tank, gray wide leg pants, tan pumps and a dark brown tie-front cardigan that could somewhat pass off as a robe. She had on a pair of small metallic hope earrings and multiple chain necklaces hanging around from her neck. Medium length honey colored hair with specks of silver tied up in a tight bun with random loose strands. In her hands, she had a thick tablet in her hands and a thin branch like pencil in another as she walked down a long hall two people followed her. One is a tall male wearing a pristine white suit, light skin, dark short hair and a very stern expression. The other is an older plump woman wearing a red and black knit jacket dress and black leather flats, peppered hair tied up in a lose braid, she has a easy-going expression as she followed the younger female.

"I want that normie Mayor to be in the dark until we get everything sorted out, is that clear," The honey colored haired woman said as she used her pencil to write on her tablet, "Is there anymore news? Dollie? Cross?"

"Expect to not inform Mayor Vlad Masters of our existence, Head Emerson Coffinwell," The male said with a shrug.

"It's only Head or Ms. Coffinwell, Mr. Cross," Coffinwell said sternly shooting Cross a stern expression.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to just call me by my nickname, Eddy. Mr. Cross is my dad," Cross grumbled shooting back the look.

"Children…" Dollie said warningly to the two, "We have business to attend to."

"Yes, Madam Dollie," Coffinwell and Cross said glumly as the older woman reprimanded them.

"As we were saying…" Cross coughed out a bit as he tried getting back on track, "What are we going to do now, Head Coffinwell? If we disclosed information with him, it would endanger not only us but both Phantoms as well."

"You don't think I know that already," Coffinwell said sourly, "Even if they didn't sent the message we would have already done so what they asked."

"Why again, do those children have such say in the matter," Dollie asked as her expression shifted into one of distain.

"Said children saved our worlds more times than we can count," Cross stated with a long sigh, "We owe Phantom so much…Don't give me that look, from what minimum information we got on this new Mayor, he isn't to be trusted."

"According to our laws, we have up to a year to inform him," Coffinwell stated as she stopped in front of a set of heavy oak doors that were guarded by two men wearing black suit like robes. The two men opened the doors and allowed Coffinwell, Cross and Dollie into the guarded room. The room is the main office in Anarchy Hall, Executioner Pathway Town House, "That gives us enough time to wait until the return of the School and for the Phantoms."

Coffinwell walked around a dark wood desk and sat on a simple wooden chair, she placed her tablet on top of her desk and glanced up to see Cross sitting on a pale single seated couch and Dollie is sitting in a rocking chair.

"Any questions?" Coffinwell asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We should set up wards to ward off any ghost and such around the town and yourself, Head Coffinwell," Dollie commented airily, "To ensure that you don't get possessed."

"…That kind of make sense…" Cross nodded slowly, he quickly got up and headed towards the door, "I'll be right back!"

"What will you be doing now, Mr. Cross," Coffinwell said shaking her head at Cross's behavior.

"Uh…" Cross stopped right in front of the door in mid thought, "For your own personal safety and for political reasons, I won't tell you what' I am about to do."

With that, Cross ran out of the room in a hurry.

"He's going to get in contact with Phantom isn't he," Dollie commented offhandedly as she took out a pair of needles and yawn.

"For his and our benefit, I don't know or care," Coffinwell said shaking her head, a binging sound came from her tablet signifying a new message. Coffinwell opened the message and her nose scrunched up, "Cross just went to Hogwarts."

-.-

"How much longer until the feast starts, Dad," Dani asked Lancer. They were in Dumbledore office, a message was sent to Lancer and he was needed to go to the Headmaster Office. Dani was there because Lancer caught her trying to locater Reptar again whom had conveniently ended up in Dumbledore office. The poor lizard is currently in Dani's arms trying to escape.

"An in hour or so…," Lancer answered as he examined all the paintings in the office.

"What an interesting pet," Dumbledore commented as he eyed the lizard in Dani's arms.

"Danny gave him to me," Dani said smiling widely down at the reptile. Reptar twitched at the mention of a certain someone. Reptar started to try to escape from Dani arms, "Hey calm down!"

"Why don't you start heading down to the hall," Lancer said as he plucked the lizard from Dani and shooed her out the office.

"Whatever," Dani shrugged before she ran out of the office.

Lancer lifted up Reptar and gave it a sneering smile, "Oh how the mighty had fallen…"

"I take it there's more to your daughters pet than what meets the eye," Dumbledore asked with curious eyes.

"You don't even want to know the story behind this thing…" Lancer said with an irritable twitch.

The flames from the fireplace began to react wildly before they turned green and a man quickly walked out of the flames, "Stupid wards…"

Lancer and Dumbledore watched in amusement or irritation of the new arrival. The man cursed to himself silently as he wiped the soot out of his clothing and hair.

Lancer said a couple of things under his breath before the turned around to face the man, "Mr. Frederick Edward Cross...Out of everyone they could have send here…"

"Ouch…That hurts, Mr. L," Cross said a mock pain, he then turned his attention towards Dumbledore, "Sorry for the sudden intrusion, Headmaster Dumbledore, but I needed to get in contact with the old man over here."

"But of course, we were actually expecting you," Dumbledore said as he rose from his chair.

"So she did send a message…" Cross said under his breath.

"That you are going to be representing for Head Coffinwell for the tournament," Lancer said giving Cross a warningly stare.

"Uh…Yea….Lets go with that," Cross laughed lightly, suddenly he began to cough out nervously "Uh…this is awkward."

"Why don't we talk about whatever this after the feast," Dumbledore said as he headed towards the door.

"Yes…Let's," Lancer stated as he followed Dumbledore out.

"And then there was one…"

-.-

"Victor Krum!"

Dumbledore voice ran throughout the entire Great Hall that it quickly disappeared behind the cheers. Victor stood up from his spot gruffly and halfheartedly accepted his schools accepted congratulations. He headed back towards the back door of the Great Hall that lead to a room.

The entire hall turned silent as the Goblet of Fire send out another piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it, "Champion of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic…Fleur Delacour."

Another round of applause ran through out. Fleur stood up, squaring her shoulders as she headed towards the back room where Victor disappeared off too. Due to her natural charms, it took a while longer for the applause to end.

After the applause ended, another name came out of the Goblet. Dumbledore stared at the name; he actually looked like he debated whether to say it, "Hogwarts Champion, Harry James Potter!"

Harry felt his blood run cold at the announcement of his name. He did not hear the whispers, gasp or the small round of applause. After much prompting from his friends, he stood up and slowly headed towards the back room.

Harry wasn't even close to walking around the Gryffindor Table when the final name was called.

"Daniel Jackson Fenton!"

"Wahoo!" Danny yelled in total excitement, he jumped up from his seat and ran towards the back room. The entire Casper High student body stood up and cheered for Danny at being picked for their champion, "Greatest day so far!"

Danny continued to whoop in excitement, even though he ran into the back room everyone could still hear his whoops of excitement.

Harry blinked several times trying to comprehend what just happened, shaking his head he quickly followed the young Fenton, 'What is going on?'

To be continued….

…hehehehehe…

FYI: More detailed (But no flames) reviews get more and faster chapters.


	9. Unforgivable and Illegal: Don't tell-

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

A big shout out to my good friend, Kyubi19, the guy that helps me think of new ideas for this story. Go check out his stories…although he is bit of a pervert…a super pervert I meant. (^_^)/

-.-

Harry took several deep breaths as he slowly walked into the room where all the chosen champions were to meet along with several teachers and so on.

Walking into the room, he saw Karkaroff and Maxine either staring at him with cold eyes or filled with perplex. In the far corner, Harry saw McGonagall silently arguing with Dumbledore. About him no doubt, near the fireplace Danny jumped in his spot excitedly. Lancer was talking quietly to Cross, both males were also trying to calm the young Fenton down but to no prevail.

"I can't believe I got picked," Danny said hurriedly filled with excitement, "This is going to rock!"

Lancer placed his hand on top of Danny's head, "Calm down, do not cause a scene."

"A little too late for that, don't ya think," Cross said scratching his head, "I mean look at him, he's acting like a Pixie high on pixie dust."

"Those poor, poor pixies…" Lancer said shaking his head, "What have they done to deserve such fate."

"So many things that I would rather not say at this moment," Lancer sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose as they were being eyed them warily. The vice-principal eyed the others in the room.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and several others, are questioning Harry; the poor kid looks paler than a blanket sheet. Harry glance over at Danny and the other two champions, his expression would turn to one of suspicion whenever he glanced at the Halfa.

"This is going to be…wicked," Danny said with a devious grin, his eyes glowed neon green as he did.

-.-

"First day of classes…" Tucker said as he and his friends walked through the halls of Hogwarts, "What do we have first? I have UDA."

"I have UDA," Danny and Sam said in the same time, the two glanced at each other before they quickly looked away with major blushes.

"I have COMC," Kwan said slowly, he chuckled under his breath at the two's action, "They have a great curriculum here."

"At least they have something here worthwhile," Star snorted, she kept several steps ahead of her friends, "Majority of the classes I need to fill my quota are not even offered here. I have to get to Transfiguration."

"That seems horrible," Dani said with a shrug not really paying attention. She walked slower that the rest as she kept looking through her belongings, "I cannot find my lucky pen."

"It's in your hair," Danny said not glancing back at the younger halfa, "What's your first class?"

"Thanks," Dani said reaching into her hair and pulled out a neon green and silver pen out of her pen. She glanced over at Danny hesitantly, "I have uh…Potions."

"I thought you were getting help with your Element," Danny said with an eyebrow raised, he glanced back at Dani, "What happened? I thought you were going to be taking Elemental One-o-One."

"Dad said that Misses Tina wanted to take a break for a year to grow back her eyebrows, her hair…skin…and save up on not having to buy clothing on a daily bases…" Dani trialed off glancing away as everyone turned around to give her a wide-eyed expression, "Elemental would be off the roster until we find another Elemental teacher."

"I blame Tucker," Star said as she continued on walking towards her next class, "This is what happens when you mix Techno magic with Elemental magic."

"I didn't know any better! Let it go already!"

-.-

"…I still cannot feel my face," An older woman whispered to herself. She stood in front of a mirror poking her face, much to her disappointment… the woman cannot feel her face, "I loathe teaching those…things!"

-.-

"Bloody hell is this," Ron whispered furiously to his friends, "Why are we here?"

"Why are we here, Hermione?" Harry whispered to Hermione, he rubbed his head trying to hide his scar. They were in a classroom with random students from all four schools, "This is getting unsettling."

Hermione only shook her head at her friends' words, "We were picked among several others to take this class."

"What so great about this class," Ron glared at her, "This is crazy! We now have extra classes because of you."

"We were picked by Professor McGonagall, now shush," Hermione shushed them before she read a textbook.

Harry shook his head as he watched Ron continue to argue with Hermione to only have said female ignore him. Tuning them out, Harry glanced around the class in deep thought. He along with several others from not only from Hogwarts but also Drumstrang and Beauxbatons were picked to learn from an American teacher. What reason, to see American Wizards and Witches take on magic; mostly to see how they reference on the Dark Arts. Among several other things, that would be left to the unsaid.

"You know… this place is far more complicated than Casper High," Danny said as he, Sam, and Tucker.

"Why is that?" Tucker snorted as he lead his friends towards the back of the class, "No lockers to be shoved into, popular kids laughing at us for being the 'nerd', 'loser,' and 'Goth kid', or being rejected by majority of the public eye for being us?"

"I was going to say moving staircases, paintings staring at us, and well…no ghost attacks," Danny said scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh, "Although now that you said it…"

"Hey," Sam elbowed her friends, she signaled them to a certain Trio, "Let's sit with them."

"Aren't they I don't know…The Enemy?" Tucker whispered furiously at her, then his expression turned to alertness, "What if...Hey! Let go!"

Sam grabbed Tucker and signaled Danny to follow them towards a table that was in front of Harry, Hermione and Ron's table. Danny rolled his eyes and quietly followed them, he shook his hair a bit to allow his raven colored hair to partially cover his left eye.

"Hey guys, don't mind us," Sam said plopping Tucker at the far end of the table and she sat next to him. Danny gave Harry a grin before he sat next to Sam.

Loud bodacious laughter broke throughout the classroom; both sets of Trio looked over to see Draco Malfoy and his two goons.

"Great…." Ron grumbled glaring at the Malfoy, "We are stuck with those bloody gits."

"Could we have a class without them for once…just once…" Harry said shaking his head.

"You got them here too?" Danny whispered to them as he kept his gaze up towards the classroom, "Bunch of idiotic full hardy buffoons?"

"So they are not a dying breed then," Harry said trying to flatten his hair over his scar.

"Oh…" Danny grumbled under his, he visible shivered at the thought, "That would suck…"

Danny eyes narrowed at Malfoy and his goons, they were terrorizing a Casper High student. The student is of the Codex Guild, "I'll be…"

Before Danny finished his sentence, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle suddenly stood up straight and marched themselves towards a row of empty seats in the middle front row. Everyone watched with astonishment and horror as they saw that green smoke surrounded them and that there were glazed over.

"Finally some peace and quiet," Bero said striding into the room with his hand pointing at the three students under a certain curse. The students in the front and middle row pulled away from the teacher in horror and fright at the face he just an unforgivable curse…to their standards. Sensing the tinge of fear in the air, Bero lifted the curse from the three males fell into their seats. First person to regain their thoughts, (although he's the one with an actual brain), gave Bero a look of scorn.

"Why you…"

"Before you start threatening me with yada yada garbage, the moment you step into this classroom all rules of the British Ministry of Magic are void," Bero said slamming a pile of papers on his desk, "All rules of American Ministry of Magic are setting in…. Yes your principal knows…and majority of the British Government…yada…yada and all that crap."

Malfoy glared at Bero, "Just wait until my father hears about this."

"Do I look intimidated…" Bero said, he picked up a piece of paper and glance at it, "Draco Malfoy is it?"

Malfoy sneered at Bero, "You should, my family na-"

"Let me restate my previous statement into simpler terms that any nimrod could understand," Bero said with a yawn, he lazily sat on the edge of his desk, "I am only going to say this once and only once…"

Bero expression darkened and turned dangerously serious, "I do not give a damn about your background. I do not care if you were raised in a…what's that term for normies?"

"Muggles," Sam said raising her hand in the air.

"Yea that," Bero said with a nod, "I do not care if you were brought in with a muggle background or a pure blood one or anything in between. Here…all of you are equal. If I catch you treating anyone else anything less…The imperius curse would be the last of your worries."

Multiple gasps and looks of fear ran throughout the class. The only ones not really intimidated by his speech are the students of Casper High. A few of them were actually falling asleep.

"Now that I got all of your attention…expect from my students of then," Bero said scratching his head with annoyance, "Any questions?"

One brave soul raised her hand to ask a question, "Sir..."

"Mr. Bero or Mister B," Bero said signaling the student to continue on, "What do you want to ask… Ms. Granger?"

Hermione lightly blushed, "What is considered as an…unforgivable curse?"

Bero gave her a blank look as he tried to process the question.

"Illegal," Danny coughed into his hand loud enough for Bero to hear.

"Oh illegal," Bero said with a short nod, "Hm…Well… From what I heard, there are only three unforgivable curses here."

Hermione raised her hand again, "Are there more in America then?"

Bero snorted, he raised up from his spot and walked around his desk and pulled out a shiny black suitcase. Opening the suitcase, which caused a huge pile of papers to rise up towards the ceiling in a comedic matter, "Back home, we don't call them unforgivable. We just call them illegal curses, spells, charms, so on and so forth. As you can tell…we have a lot of them."

Silence…

"Any more questions?" Bero said with a yawn.

"When does this class end?" Danny called out.

"Unless you want me to kill you, shut up and pay attention," Bero said shoving the pile of papers back into his suitcase.

"…I am paying attention…" Danny said crossing his arms.

"You do realize I could make your life here hell," Bero said glaring at Danny, "Why don't you come up here and answer any questions that the rest of the baboons have in their mind?"

"What about you," Danny asked as he stood up from his place.

"I believe in peer teaching," Bero said taking out a cigarette from his front pocket, and headed out of the classroom, "And I have to do something real quick. Don't do anything stupid."

"That was only one time," Danny said under his breath as he headed towards the front of the classroom. The young Fenton stood in front of the class, everyone's eyes were on him, mixed emotions flickered in all their eyes, "As most of you already know…My name is Daniel Fenton; just call me by my nickname, Danny I am Mr. Bero student aid for this hour…"

"Sucks to be you," Bero coughed under his breath.

Giggles ran through the class at Danny's blushing face, "Is there any questions…"

Multiple hands raised up into the air, "That does not involve me being in the tournament."

More than half of the hands went down in disappointment or annoyance.

"You in the back," Danny pointed at a fifth year Ravenclaw, "Uh… Ching?"

"It's Cho Chang," Cho said, wringing her skirt nervously, "What is the difference between an Unforgivable and Illegal curse?"

"The only difference is that you could use those spells under given certain circumstances and so on," Danny said running his hand through his hair, "Back home the imperius is mostly used by the teachers to get us to do our work or get the muggles to leave us alone. It is rather useful to trick the normies. Now I'm betting off topic, it is still considered against the law to use, but it has to do with the circumstance of the situation. Avada Kedavra is a curse that is majorly illegal in all books, unless it is self-defense within reason…"

The class paled at how easily Danny could talked about the killing curse, as if it was not even a killing curse. Harry frowned at the mention of the curse, the curse that took his parents and families by the many. He suddenly began to rub his forehead as a headache began to form.

"Are you alrigh' Harry?" Ron whispered to Harry noticing Harry not so seemingly odd behavior.

"I do…not know," Harry said under his breath.

"That was why Mr. Peabody wasn't sent to prison," Danny concluded his long detailed reason why curses had more leeway in America, "Any other questions?"

-.-

"This is…utterly amazing…" Kwan said in total awe as he followed Hagrid around the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid lead his class around the Forest and telling them, what they would be learning that year, the only group that seemed to be attention would the students from Casper High, "This is better than back home, well sort of."

"Thin' so?" Hagrid asked him with a chuckle, "It's no' much'"

"Are you kidding," Kwan said smiling widely, "Back home it's mostly learning from the book or smaller creatures that could easily be hidden away from the normies. The only time we ever had hands on training would be volunteer work or working at the Black Swan. It's a pet shop that deals with magical creatures of all sorts."

"In tha' case you'll like' wha' we hav here," Hagrid said signaling ahead of them. Kwan expression turned to one of silent awe at what he saw in front of them.

-.-

"Stay still," Star said as she practiced using Kwan hedgehog, Noir as her object to transfigure into something else. Right now Star is turning the hedgehog into a softball, "There…that wasn't to…don't roll away from me!"

-.-

"This isn't really necessary," Dani grumbled as Madam Pomfrey bandaged her hands, "I heal quickly."

"Is that your excuse burning down my class, Ms. Lancer," Snape sneered at Dani.

"It was not my fault," Dani shot back at him, she glared at the man as she thought about what had happened earlier. Once she had gotten into the dungeons, she found out that she was the only Casper High Student there and it was a class filled with Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's. A group of Slytherin's were making their goal to make Dani's life there…hell. There was an issue with lighting a small fire to…

_Flashback…_

"_Dani…Dani! Where are you!" Danny called out as he flew around the Ghost Zone, "This isn't funny, get out here!" _

"_Go away!" _

"_Not unless you are coming back with me," Danny yelled as he flew off in the direction of Dani's voice. As he flew deeper into the Ghost Zone, he took note how a lot of things, buildings, trees, so on, were on fire. It only got worse the closer he got closer to Dani, "DANI!"_

"_WHAT!" Dani screeched back popping out from behind a burning rock, her appearance made Danny panic, "Yea…I know…I'm on fire." _

"_Uh…Wha-a-a-t?" Danny sputtered, he quickly flew to Dani to only see that his clone leaned against the rock, "What happened? Frostbite said you were trying to see if you had the Ice Element but uh…Apparently you accidently burned down half of his winter fort… "_

"_Nope, found out I'm the total opposite of you," Dani grumbled with a twitch, "It was an accident. The more I tried, the colder it got and uh…Help?" _

"_I seriously do not want to get burn." _

_End of Flashback…_

'This is why I couldn't put my name in the goblet,' Dani sighed in dismay, she stared down at her bandaged hands, 'It's too dangerous to control. Too dangerous to tame…'

To be continued…

…..oh my…Clockwork… This…I would have never thought this story would be this big of a hit.

THANK YOU! Oh the things I could go from here…. Hahahahahaha…erm. Sorry evil laugh, tend to get the better of me.

REVIEW I SAY! Reviews of the plenty…please, or I'll have Box Ghost go annoy you. Tehe!


	10. Trouble at homefront

Casper High Magic

-.-

D/C: I do not own Danny Phantom and Harry Potter. There will be references from movies, shows and books in this story…, which I do not own again…

-.-

**WARNING**: Mentions of abuse ahead.

-.-

"Is that a…"

"How in Merlin's beard did he manage to get one?"

"How could it trust him...he seems so…"

"I thought those were extinct?"

"Could you leave my head alone, Aurora," Danny said irritated at his Artic Phoenix, the phoenix kept rubbing her head against Danny hair cooing loudly. Aurora looked at Danny as if a doting mother and kept cooing. Danny would lightly push Aurora away from his head to only have Aurora come back and rub her head against Danny, "My hair is already messed up as it is, now you come and make it all messed up."

Gotham pecked Danny head and managed to pull out some hair. Danny yelped in pain, "Hey!"

Gotham crackled at his owner's pain, he then pointed at a letter that was on the table. A letter that he had brought for Danny from back home, Danny only shook his head and picked up the letter with an eyebrow raised, "Jazz? Why didn't she have Bran bring this?"

Plop!

An egg was thrown into Danny's face that slowly slid down, a croak like laughter filled his ears, "I spoke to soon…"

Danny look down to see Bran standing right on top of his breakfast. His brows furrowed at the sight of the bird, most of his feathers seemed to be pulling out at random places and he favored his left leg over his right, "What the…"

Danny gingerly picked up Bran, the bird squawked out in pain as Danny attempted to figure out what was wrong.

"What are yo…What happened to him," Kwan exclaimed at the sight of Bran, he quickly reached over and tenderly picked up Bran, "It looks like someone tried to…"

Danny picked up the letter that Jazz had sent him, he opened it and began to read it. Word after word, sentence after sentence, Danny eyes glowed neon green and anger swelled deep inside him.

"Is…everything alright," Sam asked him, she was cloth napkins and handing them to Kwan as he looked over Bran.

"You look like Vlad just tried to kill you…again," Tucker said, this gained multiple stares from everyone, "What… a lot of people want him dead."

"Not the right place to talk about those kinds of things," Kwan said slapping up side of Tucker's head, he quickly went back to tending Bran.

Danny growled under his breath, after reading the letter he glanced back at Bran then at the letter in his hand. Taking in a deep breath, what was written in the letter made a mash of emotions swirl within him. He did not know where to start to tell his friends, he might as well start with something that could relieve the harsh mood.

"So…what's wrong?" Tucker asked hesitantly.

"Vlad had the Nasty Burger shut down," Danny deadpanned, he slowly stood up and headed towards the head table. He stuffed his closed fists into his pockets, Danny could not help but chuckle at what he suddenly heard a scream.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"FINALLY!"

-.-

"This better not be what I am led to believe," Lancer said to himself as the stood right outside of Fenton Works, "From what he told me…"

Walking up the steps, Lancer cleared his throat and knocked. He took a step back and waited. Several screams were heard from the inside and what seemed to be walls crashing down came from the other side of the door; Lancer resisted the urge to pull out his wand.

The door quickly swung open to reveal a disheveled Jack Fenton, "What!"

Lancer blinked unperturbed at the sight, he cleared his throat, "Mr. Fenton…"

"Oh…" Jack said with a look of total disdain, "It's you..."

"I have come here to tell about your son Daniel-" Lancer began to say to have the door slammed on his face aggressively. Lancer blinked several times trying to comprehend what just happened.

"What about him," Jack said angrily, he toward over the vice-principal, "You took him away!"

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer said as if talking to a young child but Jack did not have any of it. Jack slammed the door on Lancer face and stomped off.

'As I expected…' Lancer thought, he knocked the door again and waited, 'He loathes at the thought of his son not being like him…human.'

The door creaked opened to reveal a pale, disheveled, and timid Jazz Fenton.

Jazz avoided eye contact with the older man, "…Is everything alright with my brother?"

"Yes, yes, but are you alright? Where is your mother," Lancer whispered, he attempted to peek inside the home but could not. Jazz had made it sure that he could not.

Screams and shouts were heard from down the basement; despite the fact that Lancer is outside, he could hear the muffled shouts.

"Why are you here," Jazz whispered, she winced at the sound of something breaking, "Is Danny alright?"

"Danny is alright," Lancer said carefully, "He is behind this little visit…"

Tears welled up in Jazz eyes, "Bran…he made it."

-.-

"Loosen your shoulders a bit," Bero said fixing his tie as he and Danny walked around the moving staircases that Hogwarts are highly known, "We are heading to an interview and we don't need you to look like evil incarnate."

"Are my eyes glowing red?" Danny asked looking up at Bero in the eyes.

"No," Bero answered.

"Then I am not…evil incarnate," Danny answered stiffly.

Bero brows furrowed, for a slight second his own eyes glowed red. He suddenly stuffed his left hand his is pants pocket, and raised his other hand to pull his hat over his eyes, "Go on ahead, I need to take a smoke."

Bero walked off stiffly and quickly. Danny dropped his head with a groan, "Sorry, I forgot!"

"Of course Danny Fenton," Bero said with bitter laugh, "We all cannot be seen as good or evil. I will take your words as nothing considering what is going on…"

"Thanks…" Danny said with a slight smile.

"I will be there whenever I get there," Bero called out before he disappeared from sight.

'Great…' Danny thought to himself, he quickly headed off towards the highest tower where the interviews are going to be taken place, "Interviews…it's going to be horrible. At least Tucker and Star are going to be there for Headless Corpse Daily."

-.-

"Smile for the camera," Tucker said using a state of the art camera to click away taking pictures of Danny and the rest of the champions, "Come on, just a smile."

Danny rolled his eyes, he then crossed his arms and gave the camera a smirk.

"The camera loves you," Tucker said clicking away.

"You are enjoying this far too much…" Danny said through his smirk.

"He's ditching Physical Education," Star called out from the other side of the room, she had a tablet in hand that she is using it to take down notes, "I'm here as part of the Headless Corpse, have to ensure I am ahead of the game."

"There you are Danny," Cross called out from the other side of the room, he walked around the room and headed towards Danny and his friends. Walking beside him is an older man wearing pristine dark clothing, long peppered hair tied loosely around his neck, and his face is stuck on an expression of total scorn, "Guess who I brought with me? Mr. Grumpy himself!"

"It's Mr. Grivinson to you boy," Grivinson spat out, "The nerve you have boy."

"I am an adult, not a boy," Cross puffed out.

"Say the adult that broke his wand yesterday trying to fix his tie," Grivinson deadpanned, he pulled out a thin wand from his pocket, "This is yours, try not to break it again."

Cross blushed heavily, "That proves nothing."

"Hehehe," Danny and Tucker laughed at Cross behavior.

"Shut up," Cross snapped at them.

"What does that make it now the sixth time this month," Danny laughed, he glanced over to see Harry being bombarded by a journalist. He could only pity Harry as he looked extremely uncomfortable, he was tempted to help but the journalist attention was shifted elsewhere. To more precise, towards him, "Crud…"

"Ah, Daniel Fenton…" Rita Skeeter smiled rather creepily.

"Danny! Danny! Danny!" Star said cutting off Skeeter, "A word for the Headless Corpse?"

Skeeter glared at the girl, she quickly composed herself and smiled twice as large, "I was here first, young lady."

"I have priority over you," Star stated without missing a beat, she signaled Tucker to take the lead.

"Pictures," Tucker said pulling Cross and Grivinson towards Danny, "I need more pictures!"

"Okay," Danny said pulling Cross and Grivinson, using them as meat shield to avoid Skeeter, "Pictures!"

Skeeter expression soured.

"Don't worry," Star said ignoring the older woman, "No one likes you here."

"Do you even know who I am," Skeeter snarled at her, behind her the acidic green quill began to write rapidly.

"You are Rita Skeeter, a journalist that ruins anyone and everyone whose story does not live up to your par," Star said reading from her tablet, "I would not even be surprised if that pen of yours makes you the victim of this 'conversation' since it only writes in your favor. Since it's only writes lies…liar…"

"Star! Get in the picture!" Tucker said pulling Star towards Danny, Cross and Grivinson, "Now the four of you."

Star left a fuming Rita Skeeter.

"Fenton, where are you," Bero called out walking into the room, both of this hands in his pockets. He caught the attention of everyone in the room, for one reason and one reason, the moment he walked into the room it felt as if the presence of a dementor had entered the room. The cold chilling feeling of death, "What, is my fly undone?"

-.-

"Ah yes…" Grivinson said as he examined Danny's wand, "Thirteen inches even ashen yew with a thestral tail hair core…"

"A rather ominous combination," Ollivander spoke up glancing at the wand in the younger wand maker's hands.

"That is why I put in two black tourmaline rings for purifying and neutralizing one's negative thoughts and internal conflicts and use that energy for positive energy," Grivinson said flicking the wand and neon green sparks flew out of the end of the wand, "Hm…When was the last time you used a curse, Daniel?"

"Uh…Not since I came here….sir," Danny said coughing into his hand nervously.

"Of course…" Grivinson said, he pulled out a single thick gemstone ring, "Angelite, to bring inner peace. You need it."

Danny expression soured, "You can tell just by doing that?"

"What do you take me for a newbie," Grivinson said mockingly, he slid the ring of Angelite and placed it at the bottom of the wand. He pointed at Danny's hair with Danny's own wand and dark green sparkles hit the halfa hair, "There."

The entire room went quiet and just stared at Danny with wide eyes. It's quickly ended with roars of laughter from Tucker, Star, Cross and even a smirk from Bero. Harry bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing but he failed miserably. Krum snorted at the act but even he managed to crack a smile. Fleur covered her mouth with her hand and giggled at the sight. Dumbledore chuckled lightheartedly but it stopped when McGonagall gave him a stern stare however even she seemed to be laughing at the sight.

"What happened to your hair? Danny?"

Danny froze, he slowly turned around to see Lancer and Jazz. Jazz hid behind Lancer as if she did not wanted to be seen by everyone in the room, "Jazz…Wha-"

"Your hair…hehehaha," Jazz began to shake as giggles began to escape her, "Its pink, so many colors of pink!"

Danny blinked several times, he reached up and grabbed his hair to look at it closely, "What did you do to my hair!"

"I heard your girlfriend hate the color pink, any pink. So ha," Grivinson said with a snort, "Ha, ha, ha."

"Sam is not my girlfriend," Danny shot back quickly in his own defense.

"Sure she is," Lancer said from his spot, "How many times have I caught you… how do you say it…Fake out-Make out."

Danny blushed heavily at the memories of the kisses. The reasons for all said fake out-make out is that them or any of their friends were close to being caught by a normie and they all needed a distraction. So came the fake out-make out's, "…"

"Thought so," Lancer said with an evil grin.

"Is everyone out to get me," Danny said to himself.

"Define everyone?"

Danny glanced over his shoulder to see Harry, the one who asked him the question, "Everyone."

"Of course, it amuses us," Bero said chuckling.

"I remember that…It was amusing," Grivinson said with a low chuckle.

"If all of you would excuse us," Lancer said giving Danny a pointed look and nodded towards Jazz. Danny nodded curtly, Grivinson gave him back his wand and both Fenton's left the room. Lancer looked over at Dumbledore, "Could I have a word…"

Dumbledore nodded and followed Lancer out of the room.

Unaware to everyone in the room, someone had managed to sneak out and followed them.

-.-

"Do not lie to me Jazz…What has been happening back home," Danny said nearly pulling out his hair.

Jazz glanced over at Lancer who nodded encouragingly at her, she took in a deep breath and began to tell him what exactly been happening since Danny came to Hogwarts…

To be continued…

…It is rushed…I know… but this chapter gave me trouble writing.

R&R and all that jazz…


End file.
